Lightsabers
by Nylien
Summary: A collection of moments about Leia and lightsabers throughout her life. Will feature other characters.
1. I- Dark savior

**Disclaimer :** Don't own Star Wars

 **Notes :** Ten chapters are planned, from pre-ANH to post-ESB.

* * *

 **I- Dark savior**

Concentrated as he was on a boring report, Bail Organa started as he heard his comm buzz. He frowned, wondering who might be calling him. Grabbing it, he clicked it on and answered : ''Bail Organa.''

''Senator Organa,'' said a voice that Bail knew belonged to the Emperor's first Secretary. ''A very important meeting will take place tonight, at 6:00 p.m., in the Senate, concerning the Trade Federation and the Security Enforcement Law. Your presence is requested.''

Oh, great. Another endless meeting about that _stupid_ law. ''I will be there.''

''Good. We will see you this evening, then.''

The Secretary ended the call. Bail's hand tightened into a close fist. The new Trade Federation, which had replaced the previous one, was probably as bad-intended as the first. Supported by the Empire, it was progressively taking control of the Inner Rim economic activites. Fortunetaly, they couldn't get direct access to the Core, which meant Alderaan was still – for now – untouched. As for the Security Enforcement law, it was merely another blow to the galaxy's freedom, he thought bitterly.

Bail sighed. _Well, I'd better get going._

Gathering up what he needed for the meeting, he stood up, then left the room, comming Captain Antilles to tell him to prepare the Tantive IV. He was so deep in thought that he nearly bumped into Carlist Rieekan midway to the ship. ''Oh, sorry, Carlist,'' he said, embarrassed.

''No harm done, your Highness,'' the General smiled.

A petite form threw herself into his arms. ''Papa !''

Bail laughed, hugging his daughter. ''Leia, I hadn't seen you ! How are you, young lady ?''

She looked up at him, beaming. ''Fine.'' She then narrowed her eyes. ''But you are not. Something is troubling you, Papa. Are you leaving ?''

Damn. Even at four, his daughter always seemed to manage to pick up his thoughts. He supposed this had something to do with the Force, but still, it was a bit unsettling sometimes. He should have asked his friend Obi-Wan to tell him more about the Force, a long time ago, when there still was a Republic and a Jedi Order.

Exchanging a quick glance with Carlist, he kneeled and answered her : ''There is an important meeting I have to attend in the Senate. I must go to Coruscant immediately.''

''You are going to Coruscant ?'' her eyes brightened. ''On a ship ?''

Bail laughed again. ''Well, yes, on a ship, how else did you expect me to go ?''

''Can I go with you ?''

Bail frowned and stood up. Until now, he had never allowed her to go with him to any Senate meeting. Not that he wanted to keep her away from politics. How many afternoons had she already spent sitting on Bail's lap, listening to endless political discussions ? No, politics weren't the problem. Nor was her age. Bail knew she was far more mature than she should for her own good.

The real problem was _him_. He and the Emperor. Bail didn't want either of them near Leia. Especially not... _Vader_. If he ever discovered the truth... And, there _was_ a bigger probability in coming across him in the Senate building than here on Alderaan.

He looked down at his daughter. Gods, he loved her so much it hurt. If anything ever happened to her...

He sighed. ''I want you to stay here on Alderaan, Lelila. Carlist will watch over you.''

Her eyes, which were bright with hope mere seconds ago, narrowed, disappointement clear in them. A second later, some sort of politician mask fell on her face. Bail raised an eyebrow, surprised. It wasn't perfect, but it was still an efficient one, and when has she begun to train in masking her emotions in that way ? It was certainly not his doing.

''I think Carlist may be a little tired of babysitting me. Besides, I am more than able to take care of myself,'' she said calmly.

''Personnally, I am quite fine with the babysitting,'' assured Carlist innocently, jumping in the conversation.

Leia shot him a look. Carlist remained impassive. Bail resisted the urge to laugh.

Deciding to act as if there had been no interruption, she continued : '' And if I am to become a politician, shouldn't I get better acquainted with the most important political place in the galaxy ?''

Bail glanced at his friend. He was smiling, clearly amused by the situation.

''And I've never been on a ship, nor on Coruscant, and... and...''

Apparently out of arguments, she dropped the pretense. ''And please, daddy, can't I really go with you ?'' she asked, her big brown eyes pleading him. ''Say yes ?''

Bail desperately tried not to feel affected by the sight, but soon understood it was a lost cause. He sighed deeply. Honestly, leading a rebellion was easier. ''Oh, alright, then,'' he answered, admitting defeat.

Leia beamed at him, hugged him briefly, and quickly ran towards her room to get her things. As he watched her hurrying out of the corridor, Bail heard a quiet cough beside him. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at his friend. ''Is there a problem, General ?''

Carlist grinned widely. ''Such a great politician you are, your Highness. One of the most brilliant and dangerous of the whole Senate, and not even able to say no to your four years old daughter ?''

Bail glared at him.

''Even if I must admit she is quite stubborn,'' the General teased.

''Oh, be quiet.''

Carlist burst into laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Bail left the Senate Chamber, utterly drained and exhausted. Despair threatened to overwhelm him. Leaning heavily against a wall, he breathed deeply, trying to regain control of himself.

The meeting went horribly. The very few senators – Bail included – who had tried to protest against the Security Enforcement law or to stop the Trade Federation from getting new, abusive powers, couldn't have made less of a difference if they hadn't spoken at all. The meeting was overseen by the Emperor himself, Vader at his side, though the latter hadn't talked once. He was probably there as a reminder of the Empire's power. In the end, only five percents voted against the law. Bail darkly wondered how many more blows the galaxy could endure.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he got off the wall and headed towards the senate Hall, where he had told Captain Antilles and a very excited Leia to wait for him. Hoping his daughter hadn't driven the Captain mad, he made his way through the crowd.

''Dad !''

Turning around, he spotted her running towards him, Captain Antilles trailing behind her and trying not to lose her in the crowd. Grinning widely, he lifted his daughter into his arms, amused by Antilles' quick breathing. Looking down at her, a vague of happiness flooded through him. One of the two people he loved most in the galaxy, she was a blessing. _  
_

''How was the meeting ?'' she suddenly asked him, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Under the impression that she had somehow felt that something was wrong, he decided to tell her the truth. ''Horrible. How was the waiting ?''

Leia frowned at his sudden change of subject, then smiled again. ''Great, actually. I learned loads of things !''

''Did you ? That's good.'' Then, turning towards Antilles, he asked him : ''I hope she didn't cause any problem, Captain ?''

''Not at all, sir,'' answered the young man.

Leia shot Bail a reproachful look. ''You know, I do behave sometimes.''

Putting her back on the ground, he frowned. '' Do you ? Then why can't it happen when your aunts are around ? You are driving my sisters mad.''

''But it does happen when they are around,'' she protested.

He raised an eyebrow. ''Sometimes,'' she added, grinning.

Bail groaned. Putting an innocent expression on her face, she asked : ''Am I really driving them mad ?''

Bail put his head in his hands. And soon felt his heart stop for a second when he heard the hiss of a respirator just behind him, and a low voice saying : ''Senator Organa.''

Putting his politician's mask back on, he turned around to greet the Dark Lord of the Sith : ''Lord Vader.'' Alongside him, Antilles nervously greeted the Dark Lord, too. Bail's fear increased when Vader, spotting Leia, directly asked her : ''Who are you, little one ?''

Apparently not afraid, she looked up and replied : '' I am the princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, sir.''

The Dark Lord stared at her for an excruciatingly long moment, silent. Leia only stared back at him. Alongside her, Bail wasn't merely nervous ; he was _terrified_. Trying desperately to remember how to breathe, he waited, hoping against all hopes that nothing would happen, and cursing himself for allowing Leia to come.

However, Vader only hesitated, then nodded and turned towards Bail. Stiffling back a sigh of relief, the latter immediately dragged the conversation back towards the meeting that had just ended. The Sith Lord didn't talk to nor about Leia again, which was more than fine with him.

It happened quickly. Bail heard the sound of a blastershot exploding through the Senate Hall, and before he could even react, the red blade of a lightsaber was ignited, and Darth Vader deflected the blaster bolt that was aiming straight at Leia, sending it back in the middle of the shooter's chest.

All of this was followed by a brief moment of deafening silence, quickly broken by Bail rushing towards Leia to hold her close, and by Captain Antilles throwing himself in front of them both. Coming out of its shocked state, the crowd, screaming and shrieking, rushed towards the exit, or hurried out of the Hall into the many corridors of the Senate building.

Still in shock, Bail looked down at his daughter and, searching for any injury, whispered frantically : '' Oh gods, Leia, thank you, you have nothing... Are you alright ?

''I'm fine,'' she answered shakily.

And indeed, she looked physically fine, if only a little shaken. Bail rose, Leia still in his arms. Suddenly, a surprising thought reached his shocked mind. _Vader has just saved Leia's life._ Well, he would have at least done one thing for his daughter, Bail thought bitterly, remembering the young man who had once been Anakin Skywalker.

However, Bail couldn't be more thankful towards the Sith Lord than he was now. He turned around, intending to thank Vader, but the Sith Lord spoke before Bail could even open his mouth :

''You should go back to Alderaan, Senator,'' he said, switching his lightsaber off. His voice was surprisingly quiet.

Bail nodded crisply, and walked towards the exit, Captain Antilles beside him.

No one spoke during the trip back to Alderaan, though nothing more happened. Leia, quietly sitting on her father's lap in his quarters, kept remembering what she had felt emanating from the red blade of the lightsaber. It had been so full of anger and hate, of doubts and shadows, _screaming_ , and yet so _alive_... Leia shivered at the memory. She would never forget the image of Darth Vader, lightsaber in hand, standing in the middle of the Senate Hall, still and silent.

What she didn't know, however, was that the Dark Lord would stay still and silent, lightsaber in hand in the middle of the Senate Hall, for a very long time after they departed, before he finally moved and slowly left the Hall.

* * *

Fiction #2

Nylien


	2. II- Jedi ancestor

**Disclaimer** : Don't own Star Wars

 **Notes :** Ten chapters are planned. From pre-ANH to post-ROTJ. (I said from pre-ANH to post TESB in the last chapter, it was a mistake, sorry)

* * *

 **II- Jedi Ancestor**

Bail Organa rummaged through the many reports, papers of no importance, speeches' draftes and sketches that were strewn accros his desk, searching for the notes he had been given during the last Senate meeting.

''You know, I think you would save a great deal of time if you actually cleaned your desk even a little,'' a casual voice said suddenly.

Bail looked up at the amused face of his wife, the Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan. She was sitting behind her own perfectly neat desk, a few feet accross from his.

''I like my desk that way,'' he replied defiantly. ''I like to...''

''Spend at least five minutes rummaging through your papers each time you need a report, a note, or anything else ?'' she cut him, grinning.

Bail scowled at her, then laughed. ''Yes, I do. Is that a crime ?''

Not bothering to answer, she quietly laughed, too. Leaning back on his chair, he asked her : ''what are you working on ?''

''The last economic report,'' she sighed. ''It seems our trade routes with the Outer Rim are being controlled once more.''

Bail was about to answer when a piercing voice made them both startle. ''BAIL ORGANA !''

They both looked at the door. Breha frowned. ''Isn't that your sister Rouge's voice ?''

''Yes, it is,'' he answered. ''Did I do something ?''

Breha wasn't given the time to answer. A very angry and furious-looking Rouge stormed into the room, and walked directly towards him. He frowned. ''Rouge, what...''

''Where's your daughter ?'' she asked him fiercely.

''Where's my...'' he repeated incredulously, glancing at his chrono. ''How would I know ? She is supposed to be in etiquette lessons with you !''

''Precisely, Bail, precisely,'' she retorted angrily. ''Supposed.''

''Am I to understand that she didn't come to the lesson ?'' he asked, fighting back the urge to grin.

''Am I to understand that you don't know where she is ?'' she fired back.

''Not in the least.''

Rouge scowled at him. ''If you do find her, make sure to send her straight back to me.''

She then inclined her head towards Breha, who hadn't said a word during the whole exchange. ''Breha.'' And stormed out of the room.

A brief silence followed her angry departure. Bail passed his fingers through his hair.

''I always hated etiquette lessons. Found it boring. A waste of time,'' he said conversationnally.

''I do hope you aren't discouraging Leia,'' Breha retorted sternly.

He shrugged, grinning. ''I am totally innocent in that matter. Besides, I don't think she would need my help. She is far more skilled at skipping lessons she finds boring than I ever was.''

''Bail.'' Breha was looking very seriously at him. ''You know as well as I do that she has to follow these lessons.''

''I know. But you will have to explain it to her. I wouldn't want to sound hypocritical.''

With that, he stood up and headed towards the door.

''Where are you going ?'' she asked.

''To go and find her.''

She frowned. ''I thought you didn't know ?''

He smiled. ''Actually, I might have an idea.''

And indeed, he found her ten minutes later in a corner of the main hangar, sitting with her best friend Janson Fankkrum around tools, ships and speeders. At seven, it was now obvious that she had inherited, in addition to his character, her father Anakin's abilities concerning mechanics and electronics. Physically, however, she looked a lot like her mother Padmé, and was growing up to be as beautiful as she had been.

Bail strode towards the two of them. Of course, he should have known Janson would be with her, too. They were practically inseparable. Always together. Janson wanted to become a scientist in biology and chemistry, whereas Leia now wanted to become a politician, even if she had first wanted to become a pilot.

He stopped by them. His daughter looked up at him, surprised, an hydrospanner in one hand and a bolt in the other, while he looked down at her sternly. She had obviously been so caught up with what she was doing that she hadn't heard him.

''Your mother would like to talk to you, young one.'' He stretched his hand out at her. ''If you please.''

Leia exchanged a dark and knowing look with Janson, then put her tools on the ground, took his hand, and got to her feet.

''Janson,'' Bail said, inclining his head.

''Sir,'' the eight years-old boy replied.

Then, he led Leia in silence out of the hangar, into the all too many corridors of the palace and into his and his wife's office. He quietly closed the door behind them as Breha looked up from her work. Leia hadn't yet said a word and was looking resigned.

Pushing a datapad aside, Breha began : ''Leia. Your father and I have been informed by your aunt Rouge that you didn't go to the lesson of etiquette planned this afternoon. Why is it so ?''

Bail watched as their daughter answered defiantly : ''Etiquette is so boring ! It is such a waste of time. I can't see how it would one day help me.''

Breha asked sternly : ''Ans so you just decided to... skip the lesson ?''

''No, I decided to learn something useful instead.''

He couldn't help but chuckle. She had definitively also inherited her mother's abilities concerning politics. His wife glared at him and he quickly transformed his chuckle into a cough.

Breha sighed, and continued. ''Leia, you are a princess. You have to follow these lessons. I have already explained to you why. And not to go when your teachers, that is, your aunt, is waiting for you, is totally disrespectful. Do you understand ?''

Leia dropped her gaze to the ground, ashamed. ''Yes, Mother. It won't happen again.''

'Good. Now, I suggest you go see your aunt and apologize.''

''I will.''

Breha stood up and kneeled beside Leia. She cupped her cheek and, staring into her big brown eyes, she said gently : ''Being a princess isn't just a title, Leia. It is a responsibility. I know it can be difficult to bear, but it is your duty. When you are a leader, you mustn't shirk away from your responsibilities. Remember this.''

Leia nodded. Breha kissed her forehead. ''Then go see your aunt.''

He stepped forward and lifted her into his arms. ''I will go with you.'' He kissed his wife and departed the room.

She stayed silent in his arms. Bail respected her silence. He knew she was upset. He himself had always found his parent's disappointement a far worse form of punishement than any sort of yelling or grounding.

''Your Highness ! Sir !''

Bail turned around to face a young man from his personnal guard running out of breath towards him.

''What is it, Austin ?'' he asked.

Austin took in large gulps of air, then answered quickly : ''The green room, sir. I was patrolling as usual when, as I passed in front of it, I saw a huge burst of blue light, then nothing. No noise either. I went into the room, and it... It was lit on...''

Bail frowned, putting Leia back on the ground. ''And there was no one in the room ?''

''No, sir.''

''Let's go and see this, then.''

He heard Leia's voice : ''What's the green room ? Can I go with you ?''

Bail was about to say no, then sighed. She was bound to find out one day anyway. Better this day to be with him than alone or with Janson. And so he nodded, saying : ''You certainly are curious, aren't you ?''

She smiled and the three of them headed towards the green room. With one last look at Austin, he pushed the door open. Nothing in the room seemed abnormal, apart from the lightsaber in one corner. It was lit on, as Austin had said, and even if Bail had been warned, it was still surprising and unsettling to see the green blade emanating lights and shadows into the darkened room.

He frowned. ''How on earth can it have been switched on ?'' Austin shrugged.

As soon as she had entered the room, Leia's eyes had widened. She asked him excitedly :

''You have a lightsaber ? Where did you get it ? And I thought it was forbidden to have one ?''

As an afterthought, she added innocently : ''Then again, it is also forbidden to lead a Rebellion under the Empire's nose, so I shouldn't need to ask.''

Damn, how did she always know everything ? He had never told her he was part of the rebel Alliance. ''Language, Leia. And I don't know how you figured that last one out, but you must not speak of this to anyone,'' he said sternly.

''I wouldn't have !'' she said indignantly. ''I'm not stupid !''

Bail smiled weakly. ''It was Eilyn Organa's lightsaber. She lived two thousand years ago.''

''She belonged to our House ?''

''Yes, she did. She was the only Jedi ever of our House.''

Leia watched the green blade quietly, then approached it. As she extended a hand to take it, he took a step forward. ''Leia.''

She looked at him strangely, then whispered : ''I won't hurt myself.'' And she took the lightsaber in her hand, her eyes fixed upon the blade.

Bail tensed considerably. Beside him, Austin was shifting nervously on his feet. Both of them looked with apprehension. Bail didn't understand why he had let Leia even touch the weapon. He forced himself to relax. Nothing was going to happen.

 _It was her legacy._ He pushed the thought away. Yes, it was indeed, and he would have to tell her one day, but she was still far too young to learn it now.

He had not told her yet either why someone had tried to kill her when she was only four. He had not told her that she had inherited her biological father's abilities in the Force. He had not told her who her father was and had been. He had not told her that it was this potential in the Force that was putting her in danger. He had not even told her that she was not alone.

He couldn't bring himself to do it yet. He only wanted her to be happy.

Leia, as her fater, was also remembering that day when she had nearly died. She hadn't forgotten the shadows, the anger and everything else she had felt that day when she had looked at the red blade.

What she was feeling now, however, as she looked at the green blade in front of her, was totally different. This time, it was calm and at peace. Instead of shadows, there was only light. And whereas the red blade had felt so alive by its burning, this green one seemed as much alive, but in a more foreign way, more ethereal, as if lost in the depths of a surreal world.

As he watched her quietly, Bail remembered his friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. He silently hoped that, thousands of miles away from Alderaan and its snowy mountains, under the blazing light of the twin suns of Tatooine, Leia's twin brother Luke was okay.

* * *

Fiction #2

Nylien


	3. III- First fight

**Disclaimer :** Don't own Star Wars **  
**

 **Notes :** Ten chapters planned, from pre-ANH to post-ROTJ. In this chapter, Winter isn't the one of the EU. She looks like her, and has the same memory, but isn't the same. Hence the different family name.

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited the story. **  
**

* * *

 **III- First fight**

Leia Organa stared at Eilyn Organa's lightsaber laying on the same table in the same corner on which she had seen it eight years ago, silently wondering why she had come back in the green room. Her father had forbidden her to come back and to touch, take or use the weapon in any way. When she had asked why, he had simply answered : ''Because it would endanger you.'' She had looked into his eyes, and she had seen fear, fear for her, of her being hurt. She had then nodded, and her father had looked relieved. And so she hadn't come back in the green room for eight years.

This day, however, she hadn't been able to help it. The need to go back and push the door open had been so strong that she had given up and surrendered to its power. And here she was now, in the dark of the green room, staring absent-mindedly at an ancient weapon of old times, not even knowing what she was doing there.

Leia glanced at her chrono. In twenty minutes, the Tantive IV was to leave Alderaan for Dantooine, on a mission for the rebel Alliance. It actually was her first mission for the Rebellion. Despite her desire to join sooner, her father had strictly refused until she was at least fifteen, and there had been no arguing with him. Therefore, she had only very recently signed up.

Despite what she had told her father and Carlist, she was in fact a little nervous. She knew she was capable, but would she still be in the face of danger ? She forced herself to relax. She wouldn't be alone. She would be with Janson, and with Winter Parker, her other best friend. Together, they formed the perfect trio. They always managed to get into the worst of trouble, and to escape unscathed. The skills of one always completed the skills of the other two. Carlist had even nicknamed them 'Alderaan's finest'.

Leia smirked when she remembered the shirts Janson had made for the three of them with a logo and 'Alderaan's finest' written on them. She loved the way her aunts would scowl at her each time she put it on.

She pushed the thought away. She needed to concentrate on the mission. Her eyes fell back on the lightsaber. Why was she hesitationg ? Even though she knew perfectly well how to use a sword, her blaster would be enough if trouble were to come.

A warm breeze envelopped her suddenly, and closing her eyes, she felt the sand on her skin and an intense gaze on her. She opened her eyes. The sensation had left. Unable to explain why, she grabbed the lightsaber, tucked it in her jacket and left the room, heading towards the ship.

Janson greeted her by a : ''What took you so long ? The ship was just about to leave !''

''I took some precautions. Come on, I'll explain on board,'' she answered, and walked up the ramp.

The three of them headed in silence towards her quarters. She palmed her door open and sat on her bed as Janson sat on the ground, his back against the wall. Winter closed the door and, leaning against it, asked her suspiciously : ''So ? What's going on ? What sort of trouble did you get us into this time ?''

Janson chuckled. Leia glared at him, then turned back towards Winter. ''Thanks for the vote of confidence, Winter.''

She remained impassive. ''You are welcome. I just can't trust either of you two not to do something incredibly...stupid.''

Leia smirked as Janson glared at Winter. ''Hey !'' he protested, offended. ''I don't do anything stupid !''

''Sure you don't, Janson,'' Leia retorted. ''Anyway, Winter, has it crossed your mind that perhaps, just perhaps, I haven't done anything illegal ?''

''You are part of the rebel Alliance,'' Janson pointed out. ''That's illegal in the first place.''

She grinned. ''You have a point here. But then, you two are also doing something illegal.''

Winter shrugged. ''We know. Let's just hope there won't be any consequence. And no, it hasn't crossed my mind. Should it have ?''

Leia leaned back against the wall. ''Considering I was indeed forbidden to do what I did, no, probably not.''

Winter moaned. Janson smirked. ''So, Princess. You gonna tell us what you did or not ?''

She hesitated for a very brief second, then retrieved the lightsaber from her jacket and tossed it to him. He caught it with one hand, and frowned, surprised. ''What the hell, Princess ?! A lightsaber ? That's your precaution ? I'd rather call that an unnecessary risk.''

Quickly recovering from her shocked state, Winter joined him. ''See ? I was right when I said I couldn't trust you not to do something stupid. How can you be that reckless ?''

Leia stood up and took the weapon back, tucking it again in her jacket. After a moment, she said simply : ''I had a feeling it was the right thing to do.''

This time, it was Janson's turn to moan. ''You and your feelings...''

Her eyes narrowed. ''They are usually right.''

Winter intervened. ''Yes, they are, fortunetaly for us. But still, you have to admit that this, this, seems to be more of a danger than anything else.''

Leia sighed. '' I know. But it was as if I needed to take it. I can't explain. Trust me. I'm sure there will be a reason.''

The other two exchanged a glance and the room fell silent for a moment. Then, Janson asked casually :

''Have you ever fought with a lightsaber ?''

A small smile danced on her lips as she remembered the many afternoons she had spent learning how to use a sword. It was a tradition, in the House of Organa. The founder of the House, Livan Organa, thousands of years ago, had been a real master with a sword in hand ; the best swordman Alderaan had ever seen. Therefore, it had soon become a tradition for every member of the House, to learn how to defend themselves with a sword.

Of course, with the blasters nowadays, it wasn't really useful anymore, but Leia had learned the basics all the same, as every other member. She soon found out she loved to spar, and had decided to learn all the more advanced techniques she could. She had quickly improved into becoming very high-skilled with a blade, and loved to spar with her father, who was himself one of the best swordman of his time.

''I know my way with a sword,'' she answered simply.

''We know that,'' Winter pointed out. ''But a lightsaber isn't exactly a sword.''

Leia took the weapon, observed it a few moments, then tucked it in her jacket for the third time.

''True enough,'' she replied. ''Don't worry, I'll know how to use it.''

Janson opened his mouth, as if to speak, then closed it again. He stared at her for a long moment.

''Let's hope we won't get ourselves into trouble for once,'' he sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course, they never managed not to get themselves into trouble. Something was bound to happen. The something actually took the form of a squadron of Stormtroopers on their way back to the ship, when they had already collected the code they were supposed to steal.

The three of them started to fire back at them the moment the Stormtrropers' commander decided they were a threat and ordered to open fire. Of course, Leia, Winter and Janson had taken the precaution of disguising themselves, but it wouldn't be enough if they were captured.

''There are too many of them !'' Janson yelled over the firing. ''We won't be able to hold them a lot longer !''

''We cannot go back from where we came, it's a dead end !'' Winter retorted. ''Now what ?''

Leia shot twice. Each bolt hit its target. Suddenly, she froze. ''More of them are coming, I can feel them !''

Janson shot again in desperation. ''We are losing ground ! We can't hold them, it's over !''

Winter collapsed against the wall, tears on her face, whispering : ''We failed...''

The firing soon stopped. Stormtroopers began to walk towards them, probably to cuff them. Janson's jaw was clenched. He looked back at his two best friends, knowing they would probably never see each other again. Then...

''Leia ?'' he asked in a surprised and somewhat frightened voice.

For Leia had dropped her blaster and was now standing very staight in the middle of the corridor, staring straight ahead, as if in trance.

Only then did Janson noticed the lightsaber in her left hand.

''Freeze !'' yelled the Stormtroopers' commander.

Leia began to walk slowly towards the squad. ''You stay behind me,'' she simply said, in a voice that didn't sound at all like her own. And she ignited the lightsaber.

The Stormtroopers opened fire at once. Leia easily deflected each bolt aiming in her direction or that of her friends, manipulating the weapon as if it was merely an extension of her arm. She acted as a shield as her friends took down the Stormtroopers. Soon the green blade cut through white armor as Winter ans Janson continued to fire.

It was over in less than ten minutes. The three of them were breathing heavily, covered in sweat. Leia switched off her lightsaber and gazed horror-struck at the bodies on the ground.

''Let's get out of here,'' Janson whispered, apparently the only one still able to think straight. They ran to the ship and took off. Within a few minutes, they were traveling in hyperspace, safely back towards Alderaan.

Leia was feeling no euphoria at the success of the mission. She was utterly drained, and all she could feel was disgust. Disgust and horror at her own actions. She wanted to believe it was only a dream. A nightmare. But it wasn't. This was war. The reality of war.

She heard the door of her quarters open and looked up at her friends.

''You ok ?'' Janson asked, sitting down next to her.

Leia shook her head. Winter sighed. ''Well, that makes three of us.''

They fell silent. Then, Janson began hesitantly : ''How... how did you do it ? You looked like you were in trance, and if I hadn't known you, I would have mistaken you for...''

''One of the ancient Jedis,'' Winter finished.

Leia sighed. ''I don't know how I did it. I just did.''

''You know that's scary, right ?'' Janson asked, frowning.

She ignored him and looked away. Janson continued : ''I'm sure you are a Force-sensitive.''

''Nonsense,'' Leia retorted.

But the truth was, she wasn't sure whom she was trying to convince : the other two, or herself.

Silence fell again. Leia knew the three of them were thinking back of the day's events. Janson stood up and put his hand on her shoulders. ''Hey, Your Worship. Everything's going to be okay. You'll see.''

She nodded silently. Winter joined Janson. ''Good night, Princess,'' she said. And they left the room.

Leia lay back down on her bed. She didn't want to sleep. She was afraid nighmares might come. And she certainly didn't want to visit back the day's events in her sleep, nor did she want to accept the fact that the lightsaber had felt right in her hand. Foreign, but right.

Suddenly, the same warm breeze that had envelopped her in the green room washed over her. Again, she felt sand and wind on her skin, on her face, the warmth of the desert, and a pair of blue eyes watching her, soothing her. The desire to sleep overpowered her, and she drifted off into peaceful dreams.

* * *

Fiction #2

Nylien


	4. IV- Promises and losses

**Disclaimer :** Don't own Star Wars

 **Notes :** Ten chapters still planned

* * *

 **IV- Promises and losses**

Leia Organa exited her quarters on the Tantive IV and headed towards the ramp. Everything was ready for the mission, and the ship would leave in twenty minutes time. Captain Antilles was currently making the last checks before taking off. The other members of the crew were in the main bay or in their quarters.

Nearly three years had passed since her first mission for the Alliance. She smiled as she remembered her nervousness that day. Going on a mission had by now become a routine, and she felt no longer nervous. And anyway, as she now was the Senator of Alderaan in the Imperial Senate, she was supposed to wear a mantle of confidence as a second-skin.

As she walked down the ramp, she was greeted by the sight of her father and best friends. She joined the former first. He smiled at her.

''Is everything ready ?'' he asked awkwardly.

''We are leaving in twenty minutes, now. Don't worry, everything will be alright. We will retrieve the Death Star's plans and come back quickly,'' she replied reassuringly.

''Who said I was worried ?'' he asked, frowning.

Leia grinned. ''I did. I can feel it.''

He sighed. ''Still picking up my feelings, aren't you ?''

''Sorry, Father. Old habits die hard.''

He chuckled. Then became serious again. ''Be careful and take care of yourself, alright ? Try not to get into any trouble.''

She smiled. ''See ? Worried. ''

He smiled, too. ''You will never stop a father from worrying about his daughter. Especially when she is putting herself in danger.''

''I know. Well, try not to worry too much. I'll be careful. And nothing is going to happen. We will be back in no time.''

He embraced her warmly. ''I hope so.''

She hugged him back. ''I will.''

''I love you, Leia.''

''Love you too, Father.''

She then separated herself from her father, smiled at him, and joined her two friends. There was a brief moment of awkward silence, soon broken by Janson.

''This is it, then ? You're going on a mission and we aren't.''

She sighed. ''I would have preferred you two to be with me. But this is a supposedly diplomatic mission, and...''

''We are needed elsewhere on Alderaan,'' finished Winter. ''We know.''

Silence fell again. Then Janson grinned. ''Try not to do anything incredibly stupid, your Worship, since Winter won't be there to watch over you.''

Leia scowled at him. ''No need to worry about that. This is a diplomatic mission. I haven't even been able to take my lightsaber.''

''Which isn't exactly yours,'' Winter pointed out. ''Why couldn't you take it ? It saved us so many times I lost count.''

''I know. Problem is, you can't exactly hide a lightsaber in a senatorial gown.''

''Nice hairstyle, by the way, Princess,'' Janson grinned.

''Shut up. I hate those buns. The only reason why I'm wearing them is because they hold nicely.''

''Sure it is,'' he teased.

Leia opened her mouth to answer hotly, but wasn't given the time as Winter jumped in the conversation to avoid another argument. ''Nervous about the mission ?'' she asked.

''Not really,'' Leia answered truthfully. ''And if we succeed, it will be a great victory for the Rebellion, and a huge blow to the Empire.''

Janson sighed. ''Yeah, a shame we can't go with you.''

''You are needed here. I totally understand.'' Then, she added, grinning : ''But wait until I return for the wedding, okay ?''

Winter and Janson blushed. Leia laughed. ''Look at you two ! Don't be so shy !''

They exchanged a quick glance, embarrassed.

''We are still a little too young for that,'' Winter replied, blushing even more.

''Still. You two are forming a very lovely couple.''

The three of them laughed. Then, they became serious again. Leia looked at them both, back at her father and up at the snowy mountains surrounding them.

''One day, the Empire will fall,'' she said. ''One day, we will live under a New Republic. One day, the Rebellion will win, and we will be there. We will be there to celebrate, the three of us, together, here on Alderaan. I promise you.''

Winter and Janson nodded. Without another word, Leia smiled at them, then turned around and walked up the ramp. She waved at the three people she loved most in the world, looked one last time at the beauty of Alderaan, then turned and headed towards her quarters. Soon, the Tantive IV took off and left Alderaan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Vader staggered under the weight of the Force screaming and shattering over and over again, overwhelming him to the point of madness. His hand, still clasped on the Princess' shoulder, tightened painfully. He knew it would leave a very nasty bruise on her shoulder, but he was anything but concerned at this point. He stared blankly at the debris of what had once been Alderaan, the _'bright center of the galaxy'_ , and gritted his teeth.

It had been a mistake. This would only make more people join the Rebellion. But the Emperor himself had given permission to act, and Vader had had no choice but to let Tarkin give the order.

He looked down at the Princess. She, too, had staggered against him, and seemed to rely only on his support to stay on her legs. Her breathing was ragged.

Tarkin clasped his hands behind his back, smiling sickeningly and staring at the viewport. Motti, the fool he had nearly choked to death a few days ago, was also smiling, seemingly satisfied. Vader felt anger rise within him, and fought with all his might the urge to choke them there and now.

The Governor then turned towards the Princess.

''I do hope, Princess, that you understand how grateful we are for your information,' he said, smirking. ''Oh, and my deepest and most sincere condolences.''

Vader suddenly felt a wave of sheer hatred reach him through the Force. He frowned. Only Force-sensitives could release emotions that strongly into the ethereal realm of the Force. Then who...

The realisation hit him. ' _The Princess._ _'_ Had she some latent Force-sensitivity ? He looked down at her. She had straightened again, and was no longer pressed against him. She stood firmly, lifted her chin, and glared with a look of pure hatred at Tarkin.

''This,'' she whispered icily, calmly, despisingly, ''will bring you down. One day.''

The ground suddenly began to shake. The wind rose, screens shattered, and many officers, including Tarkin and Motti, stumbled and nearly fell. Then, everything became quiet again.

The only two persons who hadn't been affected were the Princess and Vader himself.

''Take her back to her cell !'' Tarkin exclaimed angrily.

Vader led her back to the detention area, silent. He knew she had been the one causing the damages, back in the observation room. She was a Force-sensitive, had been all these years, and he hadn't even been able to feel it. She had always very well shielded herself. Now, however, he could feel her shock and numbness, her rage and hatred, as if it was his own. And it seemed so _familiar_...

He marched the Princess into her cell, and took off her cuffs. He was about to leave the cell when he heard her speak : ''Vader ?''

He slowly turned around. She was standing very straight and was looking at him. Her face remained impassive, but her eyes... Her eyes seemes to bore into is very soul – if he still had one. Surprised, he saw that her eyes seemed to be at the same time burning and freezing. With an uneasy feeling, he noticed a shadow of yellow in the big brown eyes he knew so well. He waited.

''I hate you.''

They stood there, looking at each other, silent, for a very long time. He hesitated, then slowly turned around and left the cell without answering her, his mind reeling and him not understanding why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exhaustion. Pain. Anger. Hate. These were the only things Leia Organa could feel clearly. In her shocked and numb state, everything else was a blur. She couldn't think straight. She was on the verge of shattering, drained and broken, running on sheer adrenaline. Voices kept whispering _'_ _Traitor_ _'_ and _'_ _Murderer_ _'_ in her head. The thought _'T_ _hey have to pay_ _'_ was probably the only thing keeping her from collapsing.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. _'Get a grip, Organa,'_ she thought fiercely. She focused back on the present, and looked at the ship that was supposed to get them all away. She knew it was a trap, she knew it was all too easy, that they were letting them go, but she didn't care. She _couldn't_ care. All she wanted now was to bring the plans back to the Alliance and to find any ways possibles to destroy that battle station.

She and her _'rescue team'_ dashed accross the hangar and reached the ship. Just then, she somehow knew something wasn't right. When she heard Luke – why did he seem so familiar ? - whisper ''Ben ?'', she turned around.

The old man who she supposed was the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was engaged in a lightsaber duel with Darth Vader. And in her shocked state, all she could think of was _'A blue blade. Interesting. That's the first time I see one.'_

And then Vader cut him down.

Her scream of denial, rage, and despair never left her mouth. Distantly, she heard Luke scream ''No !'' She staggered, as she had when Alderaan had been destroyed, and struggled to remember how to breathe.

 _'I can't do it anymore, I don't care, I've had enough, I've been through enough...'_

But if she let go, all these losses would have been for nothing. And so she regained control of herself and yelled at Luke to get on the ship.

She distantly saw that the blue blade had vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia Organa discreetly left the celebration room. She couldn't stand it any longer. It was... too much.

Everyone was celebrating their first huge victory against the Empire. She couldn't blame them. She had been so overjoyed when Luke, Han and Chewbacca had landed in the base's hangar after destroying the Death Star. The euphoria had subsisted for so long...

Now, however, all she wanted was to be left alone. People kept offering her awkward condolences, staring at her with looks of pity or compassion, hushing down or stopping their laughter when she passed near them. She couldn't take it anymore.

Her feet carried her outside, under the beautiful starry sky. She had always been fascinated by the stars. How many nights had she spent up, back on Alderaan, to look at them ?

 _'I have chosen to test this station's destructive power... on your home planet of Alderaan.'_

Leia pressed her hands on her face and closed her eyes, trying to shut the memories down. Without success.

 _'Alderaan is peaceful... Nothing is going to happen... We will be there to celebrate, the three of us, together, here on Alderaan. I promise you...'_

Her eyes shot open. She looked up at the stars. With growing pain, she stared at the now fading light of Alderaan. She knew it would only be a matter of days before its light disappeared completely.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

 _Fiction #2_

 _Nylien_


	5. V- Twin souls

**Disclaimer :** Don't own Star Wars **  
**

 **Notes :** Ten chapters still planned. Sorry for the long update.

* * *

 **V- Twin souls**

Taking his helmet off, Luke Skywalker shook his head and descended the ladder oh his X-Wing. He joined the other Rogue pilots who had already assembled in the middle of the main hangar of the Rebel base, newly relocated on the jungle planet of Arevano, in the Outer Rim.

It had been two months since he had received Princess Leia's message, left Tatoine, and joined the Rebel Alliance. Two months since he had met Han, Leia and Chewie, and destroyed the Death Star. Two months since Obi-Wan Kenobi, Biggs, his aunt and his uncle had died.

He missed them. He missed his home, his aunt's hugs, their care and love. Not a single week could pass without him suffering from nostalgia. Hell, he even missed Tatooine, its blazing light and suffocating heat. It had been so all of a sudden...

But he was happy here, too. He had friends, he was a pilot, and he was in the middle of the action. And most importantly, he was fighting for the freedom of the galaxy. He could make a difference. Besides, people kept reminding him he already had by blowing up the Death Star. Him, a poor farmboy from some backwater planet, had become the Hero of the Rebellion ! Sometimes, he still couldn't comprehend the whole idea of it. He felt a little overwhelmed.

''Luke ! Come on, Rogue Two, hurry up, you're missing the debrief !'' Hobbie, another Rogue pilot and a close friend, shouted accross the hangar.

He joined him quickly. '' Did I miss a lot ?''

Hobbie grinned. ''Nah, Wedge's boring as usual. Still, not nice of you to let me getting bored alone, mate.''

Luke smirked. ''My deepest apologises.''

They listened a moment. Then, Luke asked his friend : ''How many are they already ?''

''Five. A family, and another man. I guess Rieekan and the Princess are going to come here and greet them, aren't they ?''

''Yeah, I suppose so. They did last times.''

The debrief ended. Wedge Antilles, their current Rogue Leader, joined them. He arched an eyebrow.

''You know, guys, it would be nice if you could pay attention at least five minutes.''

Hobbie sighed, a dramatic look on his face. ''Sorry, pal, you'll have to improve your oratory skills first.''

Wedge scowled at him. ''Come on, they aren't that bad.''

Luke intervened quickly : ''How are the survivors ? I mean... mentally ?''

Wedge sighed. ''The family's shocked, mostly. Apparently, they keep believing it was only yesterday. Can't grasp the idea that it's been two months.''

''And the man ?'' Hobbie asked.

''Angry. Full of rage. Doesn't speak a lot.''

They fell silent. Then, Luke asked, deliberately changing the subject : ''Han isn't here ?''

Hobbie tucked his thumbs at his belt. ''I heard he's gone on a cargo mission for a few days.''

Luke nodded. Then : ''When are they arriving ? The Alderaaniens ?'' he asked.

Wedge checked his chrono. ''Five minutes left,'' he answered.

Hobbie grinned suddenly. ''Our Supreme Bosses just arrived.''

Luke turned around. He spotted General Rieekan and Leia at the entrance of the hangar, engaged in some conversation – strategy, probably.

''Two of them, only,'' Wedge pointed out.

The High Command was currently composed of four people : the Supreme General Leader Mon Mothma, ex-Senator of Chandrila, and the three Generals Leaders Carlist Rieekan, of the Royal Guard of Alderaan, Jan Dodoona, an ex-imperial officer who had fought during the Clone Wars, from Commenor, and Leia Organa, Princess and ex-Senator of Alderaan.

Noticing the three pilots, the two generals greeted them : ''Antilles, Skywalker, Klivian.''

Well, in Leia's case, it had been 'Luke', rather than Skywalker.

The three of them greeted them in return : ''General. Princess.'' Or, in Luke's case, 'Leia.'

Luke silently wondered why people kept calling her 'Princess', and never 'General'. Out of respect for Alderaan's fate, he supposed. Or maybe it was just an habit.

The sound of a ship was soon heard throughout the hangar. They all turned their heads towards the entrance and looked silently as the ship landed.

Luke distantly saw Leia tense slightly.

Five people descended the ramp. Three of them looked very young, probably a little older than Luke's own age : a young man and two young women. The other two were in the beginning of their fourties : two men. Four of them looked shocked and somewhat frightened, even if they were trying to hide it.

The last one, however, one of the two older men, with dark hair and dark blue eyes, seemed indeed angry. Luke briefly remembered Wedge's words : ' _Full of rage._ ' That described him well. Luke could practically feel the man radiating waves of rage and hatred off of him.

Rieekan took a step forward, beginning his welcoming speech and offering his condoleances. Leia stayed a step backwards. After a little while, the four Alderaaniens who looked shocked and frightened relaxed a little. Luke frowned as the last one, still gritting his teeth, clenched his fists. An eery felling overcame him, rendering him uneasy. He shifted nervously on his feet as he and the Rogues silently watched Leia taking a step forward and offering the survivors – _her people_ – her own condoleances and welcoming them on the base.

One of the young women gasped slightly. ''Your Highness,'' she said quickly, bowing at once.

Luke saw Leia wince. ''No, please, don't bow. There is no need,'' she replied immediately.

''There is no need indeed,'' an aggressive voice intervened loudly.

Everyone turned to look at the dark-haired man who had just spoken. Luke tensed. He had a feeling the conversation wasn't going to be nice... Exchanging a glance with Wedge and Hobbie, he waited, dreading what was to come.

The man walked towards Leia, stopping just in front of her. He looked down at her, disdain palpable.

''There is no need to bow to scum like her,'' he growled.

The shocked silence that followed was deafening. Luke's mouth fell agape, anger rising within him. _How did he dare..._

Quickly coming out of her shocked state, Leia straightened to her full height and, crossing her arms against her chest, narrowed her eyes at the man.

'' I beg your pardon ?'' was all she said, her voice as cold as ice.

''You heard me,'' he gritted out.

''I am not sure to understand what you are talking about,'' she replied calmly.

''Oh, but I am pretty sure you do, _Princess_ ,'' he snarled, emphasizing her title with a disgusted tone.

''Please, enlighten me.''

The whole hangar was listening intently, now. The man took a step closer, narrowing the space between the Princess and him. He whispered :

''Alderaan ? Two months ago ? Destroyed ? Rings a bell ?''

Leia flinched. She uncrossed her arms, her defiant glare quickly leaving her face.

''Guess it does, given your face,'' the man continued savagely. ''Then again, you are probably not distressed in the slightest, are you ?''

She frowned and clenched her jaw. ''May I ask what makes you think this ?''

The man sniggered. ''You got some guts, Princess, to dare to ask something like that...''

He bent so low that his face was mere inches from hers and whispered hatefully : ''You destroyed Alderaan. You killed us all, two months ago.''

Leia took a step back, looking as if she had just been slapped. The few colors she still had drained from her face.

Luke's breath got caught up in his throat. It was as if he had felt Leia's shock, for one very brief moment... He shook the feeling off, and continued to watch helplessly the confrontation, not knowing what to do, much as everyone else in the room.

The man laughed, his laugh anything but pleasant.

''I guess you didn't get the honour to physically push the button yourself, but your actions led to the destruction of our home all the same. Yours and your father's, with your _damn_ Rebellion. But mostly _yours_.''

He growled : ''You doomed us, Princess. You led the Empire to us.''

''I...'' she began weakly, her voice hoarse.

''Don't you dare to try and deny it,'' he warned dangerously. ''It was your fault. Aren't royals supposed to protect their people ? Isn't it their top-first priority ? But maybe you're just above all this, your Highness. I guess you don't even know the meaning of sacrifice, do you ?''

Rieekan took a step forward, trying to intervene : ''Mister...''

The man completely ignored him. ''You were supposed to sacrifice yourself for your people,' he gritted out. ''And in the end, Alderaan is destroyed, along with its people, and you...''

He moved closer to her again. ''You, you are alive.''

General Rieekan interrupted loudly : ''That's quite enough, now. If you would please follow me, I will show you your quarters.''

But the dark-haired man wasn't finished. He continued mercilessly : ''You wanna know exactly what you are, Princess ? You. Are. A...'' and spoke the last word in Alderaanien.

Then he spat on her face.

The reactions were instantaneous. The alderaanien young women clasped their hands on their mouths, the two other men began to shout angrily at the man, and Rieekan shouted over all the noise : '' Enough ! Follow me, now, all of you, please !'' He took the man by the arm and dragged him out of the hangar, the four others hastening behind him.

In the shocked silence that followed, all eyes rested on the Princess. She hadn't moved at all, but her eyes had fallen to the ground. She lifted her right hand to her face and wiped the spittle away, then closed the same hand into a fist so tight her knuckles went white.

Without another word, she turned around and left the hangar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke was worried. After the Princess' departure, a couple of hours ago, the silence in the hangar had quickly been replaced by eager discussions about what had just happened. Luke had suddenly felt disgusted by all the gossip – which he usually found interesting – and had felt irritated beyond measure by all the people laughing, gasping, retelling the scene and giving their opinion as if it was an amusing scene to comment, and it had been a privilege to be in the first row and to be a direct witness...

 _Couldn't they just shut up ?_

Fortunetaly, neither Wedge nor Hobbie had made any comment, and both had looked as disgusted as he was. Luke had quickly excused himself, and had left the hangar with the firm intention of finding Leia, but had been unsuccessful so far. He had looked everywhere he could think of : her quarters, the conference room, the High Command meeting room, the refectory, even the medbay...

But she wasn't there.

And so, he was now worried about her, and feared what she could and might do. As he remembered what the man had said to her, Luke cursed and kicked the crate next to him in frustration. _Just great, exactly what she needed, her own people blaming her for Alderaan..._

He sighed, and decided to do something instead of waiting uselessly here until he went mad.

He headed towards the training room, and activated a droid whose right electronic arm was equipped with one extremely basic and white lightsaber blade. He had found it two weeks ago in a dump, completely broken. According to Rieekan, the Viceroy – and Senator at the time – Bail Organa of Alderaan had given it to the Alliance when it had been founded, so that people coul train in sword and lightsaber combat. It hadn't been used a lot. And so Luke had retrieved it, fixed it, and was now using it to train in lightsaber combat, but hadn't improved a lot since.

He switched his lightsaber on, and began to spar.

After being disarmed by the droid seven time in a row, Luke gave up, switched his lightsaber off, and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. _Brilliant. Such a great Jedi apprentice I make..._

A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. ''Water ?''

He turned around, surprised, and even more so to see Leia standing in the doorway, a glass of water in her left hand. She had regained control of her emotions, and her face was impassive again. However, Luke could tell she was... sad, to say the least. Her right hand was bandaged.

Relief at seeing her alive washed through him.

''Huh, yeah, please. Thanks a lot, Leia,'' he managed to choke out.

He gulped down the whole glass, blessing for the hundredth time this planet where water was so much plentiful than on Tatooine.

''Thanks again,'' he said as they sat down on a crate. ''I was looking for you, you know,'' he added quietly. ''But I couldn't find you.''

She looked away. ''I was outside. I needed some... air.''

He looked down at her right hand. ''What happened to your hand ?''

''Fell down and scraped it hard on a rock,'' she shrugged.

Luke frowned. It wasn't like Leia at all to just ' _fall down and scrape her hand on a rock_.' He suspected she wasn't telling him the truth, but decided to drop the subject.

''How are you feeling ? You okay ?'' he asked awkwardly.

''I am fine, thank you.''

''You sure ?''

Leia gave him a pointed look. ''Why do you ask ?''

He shrugged. ''I'm just concerned, is all.''

They fell silent. Luke hesitated a brief second, then whispered quietly : ''You know, what that man said, it isn't true.''

He felt as much as saw her stiffen. He added : ''I am not saying this to be nice, Leia, I am saying this because it is the truth. Alderaan isn't your fault.''

Her look hardened as her hands closed into fists. Her jaw clenched, she looked straight ahead, her eyes unblinking. But she didn't say anything, and so Luke didn't add anything either. He sighed. He was just about to tuck his lightsaber back at his belt when Leia asked suddenly, pointing at it :

''Can I have a try ?''

''Huh ? Oh, yeah, sure. Just take care, it can be dangerous.''

She smiled faintly. ''Don't worry, I won't hurt myself.'' And she switched the lightsaber on, readying herself in a combat position.

The droid moved first.

Luke watched in awe at his friend as the blue blade clashed again and again against the white one, and as Leia relentlessly parried each and every single one of the droid's blows. Within five minutes, she had disarmed it and stepped back. The blue blade disappeared.

''How did you do that ?!'' he asked, astonished, as she gave him his weapon back.

''I had some sword combat training. With a few adjustements, I can also spar with a lightsaber.''

''Well, that was... great. Brilliant. Awesome, even.''

''Thank you,'' she smiled quietly.

Silence fell again. As she looked at the droid, Luke observed her intently. She wasn't fine. He knew it.

''Leia,'' he said quietly.

She turned to look at him. Her dark and big brown eyes, so ancient, so full of memories, fell on his intense blue ones.

''Are you okay ?'' he asked again.

She didn't answer at first. Then, she slowly shook her head. Instinctively, he stepped forward and, saying nothing, envelopped her in a warm embrace.

He didn't know how he did, but he soon felt the bleeding in her heart lessen a little.

* * *

 _Fiction # 2.5_

 _Nylien_


	6. VI- Clash of red

**Disclaimer :** Don't own Star Wars

 **Notes :** Ten chapters still planned. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed the story !

* * *

 **VI- Clash of red**

Leia Organa cursed under her breath as a loud _'CRACK'_ resonated through the thick walls of the grim place Luke and her were in. _'Just great. Way to go and reveal your presence, Organa.'_ Staying as still as possible, she waited with growing dread for the sound of some animal, another presence, any sound... But nothing – and no one – came by. She let out a sigh of relief.

''What did you step on, exactly ?'' asked Luke in a whisper from behind her back.

She looked down at her foot and lifted it. There seemed to be... sticks underneath it. But the cracking sound they had just heard wasn't one of broken twigs, or even broken wood. Frowning, she crouched down and observed the ground more closely. Apparently, what she had stepped on was...

''Bones,'' she whispered back, disgusted, as she stood up again.

Luke joined her. From the corner of her eye, she saw that his hand was put on the hilt of his lightsaber, hanging at the left side of his belt. He now probably relied more on it than on his blaster, holstered at his right side.

''Animals ?'' he asked as quietly as possible. He sounded a little worried. To be fair, she wasn't feeling very confident either. She didn't know why, but this place was setting her a little on edge.

''I hope so,'' she replied in the same tone.

''I have a bad feeling about this place,'' he stated.

''I have a bad feeling, too.''

They looked around them. They had just gotten out of some dark corridor, which was covered with odd and very ancient inscriptions, some of them completely rubbed out. They were now standing at the entrance of what looked like... a sacred room ? Were all these the remains of some old temple ? And if it was, which sort of gods had been worshipped here ?

''Remind me how we got in here again ?'' she asked her friend, sighing.

''We were at the Falcon, with Han, Chewie, 3-PO and R2. Then, three stormtroopers noticed us. We shot one and both you and I jumped onto his speeder to stop them from revealing our location, but we rode in a full garrison and retreated in that building to hide ourselves and try to figure out a brilliant plan that could get all of us out without getting injured or captured,'' he replied, deadpan, arching his eyebrows. ''Oh, and our comms shut down the moment we stepped in here, too.''

Leia rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look. ''It was a rhetorical question.''

''Just stating a fact.''

''Summed up like that, it really sounds like it was a stupid thing to do.''

''It was a stupid thing to do.''

''I didn't push you onto that speeder,'' she hissed.

''Never said you did !'' he said defensively, holding his hands up. ''It's just that, maybe, we should have thought it through.''

She sighed. He was right, and she knew it ; she was silently berating herself for taking a rash decision like this. But something wasn't right, and she couldn't understand exactly what it was. It made her feel even more nervous.

''It wouldn't have been so much of a stupid plan if we had managed to take care of them _before_ we landed into the full garrison,'' she argued.

Luke frowned slightly. ''Wait a minute,'' he said slowly. ''How is it we ran into them so soon ? Back at the base, we had checked the coordinates, hadn't we ?''

She nodded. Then began to understand what he was hinting. ''We were supposed to land in a deserted area... And there wasn't any imperial base...''

''Or we didn't know there was, at least,'' he pointed out.

''We landed here to meet a contact, who lives ten miles from here, so we wouldn't get caught, since this planet is under imperial control. So why on earth...''

''Did they establish a base in the middle of nowhere, with no apparent reason to do so ?'' Luke finished.

They looked at each other silently, brown locking itself on blue, as they tried to comprehend the situation.

''I'm really beginning to feel nervous,'' Luke murmured.

Leia was feeling equally anxious. She normally wouldn't, but here, in that building...There was something in the air, a sort of thickness, a veil of despair, whispering voices, that rendered her nervous, too.

''We should keep moving,'' she answered quietly.

They proceeded to cross the room with caution, she in front, he behind, trying to avoid the bones on the ground to make the least noise possible. Their hands were crisped on their blasters and, in Luke's case, his lightsaber.

The door at the end of the room opened onto an old staircase that was going underground. They hesitated a brief moment, then slowly descended the stairs.

Leia's mind was reeling. Where were they ? Why would Imperials establish a base here ? Was it somehow related with the presence of this building ? And – a knot formed in her stomach at the thought – would they managed to get out before the Imperials could capture them and to go back to the...

 _CRAACK_.

Leia stumbled back, tears rising in her eyes and hands immediately going to her head as she let out a stream of curses that were at least in a demi-dozen different languages. They had arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and she had just banged her head in the ceiling. It felt as if her skull had just been split open.

''I think Han would be impressed by your knowledge in swearwords,'' Luke pointed out, deadpan.

She didn't answer, trying to catch her breath, her head throbbing painfully.

''If we manage to get out of here without getting caught, we'll be lucky,'' he added in a hushed whisper, listening intently at any sound that might coming from upstairs or from the corridor in front of them.

Fortunetaly, nothing disturbed the eery, thich and heavy silence. Leia rubbed her forehead and examined the ceiling. It was so low that even she would have to crawl to cross the corridor – well, more like tunnel.

''Couldn't see a damn thing in here,'' she apologised, pain in her voice.

''How's your head ?'' he asked, the hint of an amused tone in his voice obvious.

Leia scowled at him. ''Perfectly fine. We'll have to crawl, just take care of the ceiling, it's low,'' she answered sarcastically.

They both dropped on their hands and knees and advanced slowly. The veil of despair was growing more and more thich with each passing second. When they got out of the tunnel and arrived in a circular room, it was a relief for both of them.

''Where do you think we are ?'' Luke asked.

Leia looked around her, desperately searching through her memories of history lessons anything that could fit with the description of what they were in. Unfortunetaly, apart from history concerning politics and the Jedis, she had never really been good at it. Winter had been the specialist, and she and Janson had always relied on her during missions.

''An old temple, perhaps ?'' she ventured quietly, her heart tightening in her chest at the memory of her two best friends.

Before Luke could respond, a distant scream reached them. Then another. And another again. Leia paled. She recognised that sort of screams...

''What's that ?'' Luke asked, clearly unsettled.

Another scream resonated through the walls.

''Those,'' she answered shakily, tensing, and taking her blaster out of its holster, ''are the screams of someone undergoing the agony of torture.''

Luke swore and ignited his lightsaber at once. ''We have to help him !'' he whispered frantically.

She looked around them. ''This way,'' she answered, heading towards a door at their right.

They ran quietly along the corridor, Luke's lightsaber's blade glowing in the darkness. As the screams continued to reach them occasionally, Leia desperately tried to shut down the memories of needles in her flesh, of electric shocks, of black-gloved hands grasping her face to rip through her mind...

They reached a door. The screaming was coming from right behind it.

''Ready ?'' Luke asked her in a hushed voice.

She nodded crisply. He turned the handle. The door was locked. Luke burned the keyhole and the lock with his lightsaber, and Leia pushed the door open. They burst into the room, ready to strike the torturers down...

And stopped suddenly as they saw nobody. They looked at each other.

''What's going on ?'' Luke asked, astonished.

Leia was utterly disoriented. What was going on ? They both had heard the screams... And there were undeniably in a torture chamber. If anything, the inclined slab with restraints on it or the two interrogation droids in a corner were enough of a proof.

They suddenly heard another scream. The both looked up. The screaming was coming from this room. But how...

Luke shifted nervously on his feet. His eyes fell on the droids. ''What are those ?'' he asked her.

She took another brief look at them. ''Ancient models of interrogation droids,'' she gritted out, jaw clenched.

Luke couldn't tear his gaze off of them. Morbid fascination, she supposed.

''How do you know these are ancient models ?''

She closed her eyes painfully as another memory wrenched itself up at the surface of her mind.

 _''Since the new models don't seem very efficient on you, why not try some of the most efficient of the ancient models ? Don't worry,'' the officer sneered at her, ''they usually fulfills their missions as well as the new.''_

 _She was laying on an inclined slab, restrained, exhausted and in pain, broken and yet somehow still able to resist... She looked with growing dread and despair at the approaching droid..._

Her eyes shot open. Luke was looking at her with concern. She whispered shakily : ''I want to get out of here. Please...''

''Sure, let's get back into the corridor, I spotted a staircase going up.''

They were just about to leave the room when Luke stopped suddenly. Leia turned to look at him.

''It's the Force,'' he said.

''What ?''

''It's the Force, what we heard,'' he explained. ''The Force is carrying out the voices and screams of the victims that were tortured here a long time ago. That's what we are feeling : the Force is unusually strong in this place. And that's probably why our comms are shut down.''

She frowned. ''I never thought the Force would carry that much despair. From what my father told me about it, it was more peaceful than... desperate.''

He shrugged. ''It must be the Dark Side of the Force.''

Leia looked back at the torture chamber. ''Makes sense,'' she muttered. '' Can we go now ?''

She holstered her blaster as Luke switched his lightsaber off. They climbed the very long staircase carefully, sometimes scratching themselves on the hard rocks and stones.

Relief flooded through Leia as they reached the top : they were in the open. Or, at least, they were in a rectangular room – if it could be called a room – with a ceiling and only two walls out of four. She ran towards the openings and inhaled deeply. It felt so good to breathe some fresh air ! She looked around her.

They were at the top of the building. She could see the forest and the imperial base below. And there was no way they could directly climb down here. They would have to get back through the building. Or...

She took her comm out of her utility belt. It was working again !

''Luke ! The comms aren't shut down anymore ! You were right, the Force was shutting them down ! We can call Han and Chewie and get out of here. I just have to look at the coordinates on my chrono and...''

''Leia,'' he interrupted her quietly. ''You should come and see this.''

Frowning, she turned around. Luke was looking quietly at the wall opposite her. And on that wall, there were... lightsabers. At least a dozen lightsabers, each with a different hilt.

Luke took one in his hand and switched it on. The blade was red. She joined him. ''No Jedi had red lightsabers,'' she said quietly.

''Where are we ?'' Luke asked again, switching the weapon off.

Realisation hit her. ''In an old Sith Temple,'' she answered. ''That's why the Imperials established their base here. It's an ancient stronghold of the Dark Side of the Force.''

''You are perfectly right, Princess,'' a deep voice said suddenly, making them both startle and turn around.

Leia literally took a step back as they saw the dark, tall and menacing figure of Darth Vader himself, his already ignited red lightsaber in hand.

Luke immediately dropped the red lightsaber, ignited his own blue one and stepped in front of Leia.

''Ah, the pilot gifted in the Force who destroyed the Death Star... Let's see the extent of your training, young one.''

And he lunged at Luke. They began to fight, red clashing against blue.

Leia tried to calm herself and to recollect her wits. She had about two minutes to act or they would both end captured. Even if the odds were against them, they still had a chance.

She rushed towards the opening, took her comm, and activated it, dialing Han's own comm's frequency. _'Answer, quick, answer, please...'_ she thought frantically.

At last he answered, his tone angry. ''So, your Worship, you finally deciding we are worth a call to tell us where you and...''

''Shut up and listen very closely !'' she whispered fiercely. ''Take off with the Falcon, you, Chewie and the droids, and come and fetch Luke and I at these exact coordinates,'' she instructed, looking at her chrono and reading the coordinates aloud.

''What the...''

''Hurry up, please, we are in trouble. Just make sure the ramp is down when you'll pass near the top of a very ancient building !''

She ended the comm call, and tucked the device back at her belt. Just as she did so, she heard a yell of pain and whipped around.

Luke had fallen on the ground, his right hand still crisped on his extinguished lightsaber, his left trying to stop the bleeding of his right leg.

''Luke !'' she shouted, rushing towards him.

Darth Vader advanced slowly towards them. ''Obi-Wan Kenobi mustn't have trained you for a very long time,'' he noted, amused.

As she saw Luke lying there in pain, Leia felt her hatred for the Dark Lord rise and grow within her. She grabbed the lightsaber Luke had dropped earlier and whispered in his ear : ''Try to reach the opening, the Falcon will get here and we'll jump on it, on the ramp, okay ?''

Without waiting for the answer, she stood and turned around, facing the Sith Lord. She ignited the red blade of her lightsaber, anger and hatred coursing through her veins.

Vader tilted his head on the side, amused. ''Are you really planning to fight me, your Highness ?'' he asked, curious and doubtful.

''You would do well not to underestimate an Organa with a sword in hand,'' she gritted out, jaw clenched.

''This isn't exactly a sword,'' he pointed out.

''True enough,'' she answered, throwing herself at him.

Taken by surprise, Vader only blocked the blow at the last second. And they fought, red clashing against red, skills matching, dueling, one fueled by darkness, the other fueled by hatred.

As time passed, Leia got more and more tired, the same question racing through her mind as she repeatedly, but with growing difficulty, blocked the Dark Lord's blows : 'Why doesn't he use the Force ?' He could end it all in a single instant, so _why_ didn't he ?

Suddenly, she distantly heard the sound of a ship. Hope flooded through her. She glanced at Luke. He was near the opening, ready to jump. Praying that Han had done exactly as she had told him to, she continued to spar, all the while slowly approaching the opening.

Then the Falcon flew past them and, abruptly disengaging herself from the fight, she jumped on the lowered ramp along with Luke. The ramp closed itself up, and the Falcon flew away from the Sith Temple, from Darth Vader, and from the planet.

Luke and Leia, both trying to catch their breaths, looked at each other, then grinned and laughed as Leia said : ''Never been that much relieved to see that bucket of bolts'' at the exact same time as Luke said : ''Never been that much relieved to see that piece of junk.''

''That bucket of bolts and that piece of junk just saved you lives,'' retorted an irritated voice behind them. ''Are you two twins or something ?''

''Dunno, Han,'' Luke laughed. ''Thanks for saving us.''

''That's only one more you two'll owe me,'' he shrugged.

Leia looked back at Luke's leg. ''We should get you to the medbay.''

He winced. ''Yeah, I suppose so.''

Han and Leia lifted Luke and carried him to the small medbay of the Falcon.

''How comes you were fighting with Vader, anyway ?'' Han asked, curious.

''Oh, we ran into him...'' Luke began.

''And had a nice little chat,'' Leia finished.

Han snorted, as he began to treat Luke. ''Sure seemed like it.''

''It was amazing. You should have seen them, dueling like two combat masters,'' Luke told Han, apparently in awe. ''Well, he probably is,'' he then amended.

Leia looked away, embarassed. ''He could have ended it at any time. I don't know why he didn't use the Force.''

''Still.''

''Talking of this, where's my lightsaber ?'' she asked, frowning. ''I had it a minute ago.''

Han shrugged as Luke answered : ''Dunno.''

She sighed. ''Doesn't matter. I think I'm going to lie down for a little while.''

''And the contact ?'' Han asked.

''We'll see him at another time,'' she replied, leaving the room.

XXXXXXXX

Truth was, Luke knew exactly where her lightsaber was, for he was the one who had taken it from her when she had put it on the ground. He had noticed the yellowish look in her eyes when she had thrown herself at Vader. And it was worrying him.

* * *

 _Fiction # 2.6_

 _Nylien_


	7. VII- A bad feeling

**Disclaimer :** Don't own star Wars **  
**

 **Warning :** PTSD scene. Mention of torture.

 **Notes :** Sorry for the long update, I got caught up with studies. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Again, thank you to all those who reviewed, followed or favorited the story !

* * *

 **VII- A bad feeling**

Han Solo frowned as he looked down at his remaining cards. They weren't good. Unless he was extremely lucky, he wouldn't win this round. Well, he did have his legendary Solo's luck, didn't he ? And there still was a probability that Leia's hand was even worse than his. But he highly doubted it.

''Your move,'' Leia said pointedly.

He drew a card and swore internally. Looked like his luck was running out for once. He hesitated a moment, then drew a card and silently watched Leia play.

They were playing Sabaac. The day was getting late, Chewie was already asleep in his hammock, and neither of them had felt like going to sleep. She had been – again – working on a datapad, and she had looked frustrated, so frustrated, that he had had to distract her from it at once. And so he had offered to teach her how to play Sabaac, and she had accepted.

The game went on for a little while. Han's hand wasn't getting any better, and he couldn't see how Leia was doing. She was actually quite good at Sabaac. He was better, of course, but she still wasn't doing bad for a first try. He had soon found out that her politician mask was as efficient as his own Sabaac face.

They both displayed their cards. Unsurprisingly – _'You can't do a damn thing with the cards I got,'_ he thought – Leia's hand was worth more points than his this round.

''I win,'' she stated, leaning back against the wall.

She looked so much more relaxed, so much _better_ than she had earlier that it was a relief for him. She worked far too much. Maybe this forced-trip to Bespin would do her good, after all. At least, here on the Millenium Falcon, he could make sure she did eat something and get a little rest.

''Only this round, Sweetheart,'' he answered, offering her his famous lop-sided grin.

''I still won,'' she smiled playfully.

''Wait 'til I get a better hand,'' he grinned, his tone threatening, as he took back the cards and mixed them up.

She didn't reply, merely smirked and closed her eyes. He made the most of it to observe her quietly. She was wearing a white shirt and navy blue pants which were two or three times too big for her – which was normal since they were _his_ – held at her waist by a silvery belt. She was barefoot.

Han frowned again. She looked tired. The dark circles under her eyes were far too big for his liking. Maybe they should stop the game and go and get some sleep.

''What are you looking at ?'' she suddenly asked, her eyes opened again and inquiring.

He, too, leaned casually back against the wall.

''We should go and get some sleep,'' he answered, voicing his thoughts and giving her a pointed look. ''You look completely worn-out, Your Worship.''

She straightened, her eyes narrowing. ''I am fine,' she argued back. ''And I asked you not to call me that.''

''Sorry, Leia,'' he replied simply. ''But you don't look fine. More like you could use some sleep.''

''I don't want to sleep right now.''

He sighed, but dropped the subject. He really didn't want to pick up a fight with her now and ruin the evening.

They continued to play for a little while. Han won several other rounds. They were in the middle of their eleventh game when he noticed that Leia was taking a very long time to play. He looked at her. ''Leia ?'' he asked softly.

She didn't respond. He approached her quietly. She had fallen asleep. He smiled and, lifting her up carefully, carried her to the small quarters she was using on the Falcon. Careful not to wake her, he laid her on her bunk and spread a warm cover over her. He looked down at her a moment, relishing in her sleeping so peacefully, then left the room and went to his own quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _She was on Alderaan. From a balcony on Alderaan's palace, her home, she could see the snowy mountains, the frozen lakes and wide forests spread in front of her. Winter and Janson were standing beside her, and even her father and mother were there, too._

 _The ground began to shake. The people of Alderaan, gathered on the place below, all looked up at the sky, and she, too, lifted her head up. Only to be immediately blinded by green light. Her vision slowly blacked out as a single word –_ Traitor _– rang into her ears, like a half forgotten melody._

 _She was on the Death Star again, hands bound, pressed firmly against Vader's chest. Alderaan, still whole, was glistening like a precious jewel in the darkness of space, unaware of its awaiting fate. Tarkin gave the order to fire, but it was her voice wich came out from his mouth. She screamed, her heart breaking to the point of no return, and collapsed. Then she fell, fell, fell down and down into the depths of space._

 _She landed onto the hard, cold and unforgiving floor of her cell, her entire body devoured by flames. The dark figure of Darth Vader was looming over her, terrible and terrifying. Agony and terror flooded through her as the IT-0 began to work on her. She screamed and begged and writhed on the floor as only one question registered through her mind :_ 'Where is the rebel base ?' _As the pain invaded her whole body, Vader gripped her face and forced his mind onto hers once more. Her mind exploded under the pressure._

 _She was in a cell again, one she couldn't recognise. She heard screams, and they weren't hers, they were Han's, and she tried to move but the scene changed again. And Vader was there, and her heart was bleeding again as it had been for Alderaan, and everything felt so cold and dark and_ wrong _..._

 _She was carrying a blue lightsaber, and she was sparring against a red one, and her mind was closing and she couldn't understand anything anymore... She felt an agonising pain in her right wrist and her heart, and then she was falling again, and there was nothing below her..._

Leia woke up with a start, drenched in cold sweat, tears streaming down her face, her heart thundering in her chest and panting heavily. She had fallen on the ground, the sheets still tangled around her legs and ankles. She lay there for a very long time, shaking all over and breathing heavily, trying to get her bearings back.

Her sobs, gasps, and heaves were the only sounds breaking through the peaceful silence. She slowly began to remember where she was. The Falcon. With Han and Chewie. And C-3PO. She looked up at her chrono on her bedside table. It was still the middle of the night.

Shakily, she got up on her feet and headed quietly towards the fresher. Hands on either side of the sink to better support her weight, she looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

Her face was white, contrasting violently with the dark circles under her eyes. The eyes looking back at her were... haunted. Both dead and alive, burning and freezing at the same time. Hollow. Devoid of any light.

A wave of anger and despair flooded through her. She stormed out of the fresher, got back to her room, put on Han's white shirt and navy blue pants, quickly tied her hair up in a poneytail and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han woke up suddenly, under the impression that something was wrong. He glanced at his chrono and frowned. It was still the middle of the night. What could have awoken him ?

Motionless, he listened intently, and heard small noises coming from the back of the ship, but couldn't recognise them. He quickly got up, put on his clothes and grabbed his blaster. On his way, he went to check on Chewie and the Princess. The Wookie was still asleep in his hammock, but the latter wasn't anywhere in sight.

Han rubbed his jaw. Was she the one in the back? _Why on earth isn't she sleeping when she so desperately need the rest ?_ Resigned, he headed towards the control settings room.

She was indeed there, standing beside a table and working on a panel setting which had broken a few days ago. He had tried to fix it a few hours ago, before he had offered Leia to play Sabaac. After a few hours of cursing, he had given up for the day and decided to try again in the morning.

He cleared his throat. She glanced briefly at him. ''Hey,'' she said tiredly, hoarsely.

He was startled by the sound of her voice. It was raw and strained, the sort of which she didn't use often, and certainly not in front of many people.

''Hey,'' he answered after a brief second of hesitation. ''Watcha doing up ?''

She turned back towards the panel, and worked rapidly, with precision and not a second of hesitation on the wires, batteries and buttons.

''Life seems so much easier when you are fixing things,'' she whispered.

Han felt his throat close tightly. He could get the deeper meaning of her sentence, and it made him feel sick. He so much wanted to give her back but a small part of what she had lost, if he could.

But some things can never be fixed.

He watched her work for a long time, then said quietly, his voice as gentle as possible : ''I thought you were asleep.''

''I was,'' she sighed.

''Nightmare ?''

She pursed her lips and didn't answer. Then, she turned around to face him. His heart sank a little at the sight of her haunted and hollow eyes.

''We shouldn't go to Bespin,'' she murmured fiercely.

Han's mouth gaped open. Why on earth was she saying this, and why only now ?

''What's wrong with Bespin ?'' he asked, a little taken aback.

Her gaze dropped to the floor. ''I don't know. I just have a bad feeling.''

''That's creepy. You sound just like the kid.''

She glanced at him, but quickly turned her head towards the wall. He stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

''Don't worry,'' he said, flashing her a grin. ''Everything's gonna be okay.''

She turned back towards the board panel. ''Can't we go anywhere else ?''

''Not if you wanna make it there alive, Princess,'' he shrugged. ''Our supplies are limited,'' he reminded her.

She bit her lower lip hard.

''Listen,'' he tried again. ''Nothing's gonna happen. Lando's an old friend of mine. We'll be fine. Trust me.''

She didn't answer and resumed her fixing. With an uneasy feeling, he noticed that her hands were trembling slightly.

For the first time in years, Han was at a complete loss for aything to say. He would do anything to take her burden away from her, but it wasn't in his power. _Damn, Solo, you're getting soft._

After a moment, she looked back at him. ''You should go back to sleep,'' she murmured.

''So should you,'' he retorted, giving her a pointed look.

She shivered imperceptibly. ''I'm not sleeping anytime soon.''

He sighed deeply. He wouldn't be the one to force her to endure nightmares, if they were that terrible that she was waking in the middle of the night with no intention of going back to sleep for the next couple of days.

Nevertheless, she needed the sleep. ''I could help,'' he offered. ''I could keep the nightmares at bay.''

She hesitated, then slowly shook her head. ''Not today.''

He nodded. Leaning against the wall, he waited patiently, observing her quietly as she finished fixing the panel.

He arched an eyebrow. ''You are good at mechanics.''

She shrugged. ''I wanted to become a pilot when I was a little kid.''

''A pilot ?'' he repeated, a little surprised.

''I always loved ships.''

Well, the more he learned of her, the more she surprised him, and the more he respected and appreciated her. Even loved her, but he wasn't about to tell her that now, where she was clearly still shaken by whatever had awoken her.

Her soft voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. ''I like your ship. There is always something awaiting to be fixed.''

He opened his mouth, a retort ready on his lips, when she turned to face him, and he saw the genuine smile on her lips. He closed his mouth, then grinned. ''She's there for it. I like fixing things too.''

''Another thing we have in common, it would seem.''

''Yeah.''

She sighed. ''Don't you want to go back to sleep, Han ?''

He looked intently at her. ''Do you mind company ?''

''No, but...''

''Do you want me to stay ?''

She bit her lips. He repeated, very seriously : ''Do you want me to stay, Leia ?''

She looked up at him. ''You need to sleep, too...''

''Leia. Answer me. Do you ant me to stay ?''

She hesitated, then whispered, ''Yes.''

He sat down on a crate. ''Then sleep can wait. And there's no need to argue. I'm staying right there.''

She observed him for a long moment, then answered quietly : ''Thank you.''

She resumed her work on another panel that needed fixing, and Han resumed his observation. They stayed like this, her fixing, him watching, silent, until dawn, and even some hours after.

Even Han's thoughts were peaceful for once. If Leia just needed him to be there for her, just there, not even talking or embracing her, but there, with her, then he would. He would pay Jabba, then come back by whatever means necessary, so that he could be with her again.

So he could be there for her. Always.

* * *

 _Fiction #2.7_

 _Nylien_


	8. VIII- Sand and crystals

**Disclaimer :** Don't own Star Wars.

 **Notes :** Thank you again to every one who followed, favorited or reviewed the story ! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

* * *

 **VIII- Sand and crystals**

Leia Organa stared silently at the ocean of sand in front of her, an ocean she had seen so many times in her dreams when she was younger. She could feel the hot wind brushing her skin. She had felt it, too, on Alderaan. However, whereas on Alderaan, it had always been comforting, here on Tatooine, it was a little more suffocating.

She turned around and joined Luke, who was standing beside his X-Wing. As she looked once more around her, she told him, arching an eyebrow :

''You know, I am beginning to miss Hoth.''

Luke grinned widely. ''Welcome in my world,'' he replied as he tucked his comm at his belt. ''Just a moment. Forgot something on the Falcon.''

Leia sat down on the sand and closed her eyes. For the first time in years, she was feeling... safe, somehow. She couldn't understand why, but this place reminded her of Alderaan. Not the landscapes, of course, but the feeling of home. As if she belonged here.

She shook her head. This wasn't right. Luke belonged here, not her.

She felt Luke sitting down quietly beside her. They didn't talk for a long moment. Silence didn't bother them. Since Bespin over a year ago, they often stayed together, saying nothing, but comforted by each other presence.

''I like this place,'' she said quietly.

Luke glanced at her. ''Really ?''

''It is calm. Deserted. Peaceful. And burning. It's... soothing, somehow. I don't know how to explain.''

He didn't directly answer. He picked up a handful of sand and let it flow back down slowly.

''I spent eighteen years dreaming of getting off this rock, as I called it. I got my wish, in a way.''

He sighed. ''Being here again, it's... well, it does feel strange.''

Leia enjoyed the feeling of a warm breeze caressing her face for a moment, then looked back at her friend.

''You know, I used to dream of this place when I was younger on Alderaan. Twin suns, hot wind, an ocean of sand and a blonde boy with blue eyes.''

Luke smiled. ''Sounds like me on Tatooine as a kid.''

She nodded. ''Indeed. Weird, isn't it ?''

Luke frowned, doubtful. ''I don't know. I used to dream of snowy mountains, frozen lakes, wide forests and a dark-haired girl with brown eyes as a kid.''

Leia looked away, sighing. ''Sounds like me on Alderaan as a child.''

''Maybe we've always been connected.''

''Maybe.''

They fell silent. After a moment, Luke whispered quietly : ''Leia. Before we go and rescue Han, there is something I must do.''

Her big brown eyes fell on his sky blue ones. ''What is it ?''

''I must build myself a new lightsaber.''

She frowned. ''Can't it wait ? You managed without one for a year, why now ?''

He pointed at his belt, where the white blade of the training droid was hanging. ''I won't face Jabba and his guards without a real weapon. Besides, I didn't have any crystals to build it, back at the Alliance's fleet. I believe there will be some in Ben's old house. Tatooinien crystals.''

She stood up. ''Yes, but...''

He stood up, too. ''Leia,'' he interrupted her quietly, taking her hand. ''I need to do this. Building a lightsaber is a very crucial part of a Jedi training. This is why I want to do it here, on Tatooine. It is my home. It's a part of me. Leia, please understand. It means a lot to me.''

Leia bit her lip and sighed. ''Alright. I understand. How much time do you need ?''

''A day or so, I think.''

She looked up at the sky. ''Well, we'd better get there quickly, then.''

Luke pointed at the north. ''It's about an hour and a half away from here.''

''Alright, let's get going.''

Luke frowned. ''Wait, we've got to tell Chewie first.''

She grinned. ''You go and tell him, then. I wouldn't want to have my limbs ripped off because we will be wasting over a day of time for some old weapon.''

Luke laughed. ''Why, thank you for your support, Leia.''

''Anytime, Luke,'' she replied, joining him in his laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So, this is where Obi-Wan Kenobi lived ?'' Leia asked Luke, astonished, as she looked into the dusty and incredibly old house.

''Yes,'' he answered quietly. ''You don't need a lot of things to live when you are a Jedi.''

''Still. The Jedi Temple was anything but small. Rather immense.''

''Was it ?'' he asked, curious. ''I've never been there.''

She shrugged. ''It is forbidden anyway. You can only see the outside.''

''I hope I will see it one day.''

''You probably will.''

She waited at the doorway as Luke rummaged through the old Jedi's belongings, in search of crystals and other parts needed to build a lightsaber.

''Ah, found it !'' he said suddenly, standing up and carrying an old wooden chest.

He put it on a table. Leia approached it as Luke lifted the lid. Inside it were batteries, metal parts, lenses, and at least a dozen crystals. Some were blue, others green. There was even a couple of purple crystals.

Luke seemed hesitant for quite a long time. Then, he picked up three green crystals.

Leia arched an eyebrow. ''Green ? Not blue ?''

He took several other parts he needed. ''I think green will be better for me. Green was used by Jedis who preferred to reflect on the mysteries of the Force, who favored becoming one with it. Blue was used by Jedis who preferred to use the Force on a more physical level, to protect people. I am a soldier and a fighter, true, but I prefer the peace and balance offered by the Force than actual combat.''

Leia nodded silently. Luke had grown up so much since she had first met him. He was now quieter, wiser, and seemed so much older... Sometimes, she felt a pang of sadness at the idea that the innocent farmboy who had burst into her cell was gone forever.

Luke turned towards her. ''What are you going to do ?''

She pointed at the door. ''I'll wait outside. This way you can work in peace.''

''And tonight ?'' he asked, frowning. ''Nights are cold on Tatooine.''

She smiled. ''I am from Alderaan, Luke. What you consider cold is probably fine for me. Cool at the very least.''

''You have a point here. Still, you sure you want to stay outside ? Are you even going to stand doing nothing for that long ?''

''I wouldn't on any other planet. But I could lie down for hours on Alderaan. Here on Tatooine, I think I will also be able to.''

''Alright. Well, see you tomorrow, then. Thank you again.''

''See you tomorrow,'' she answered quietly.

She then left the house, lay down on the sand and closed her eyes as the hot wind caressed her face once more. She soon fell soundly asleep, as she hadn't in four years, since the Death Star.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following evening, she was still lying at the same spot, listening quietly to the sounds of the desert, quite awake and well-rested. She felt so much at peace, it was so relaxing. Besides, they would soon rescue Han, and that thought was making her happier than she had been for a year.

Somehow, she felt Luke approaching. She opened her eyes and got up.

He was carrying a new lightsaber, with a very different hilt from the one he had lost on Bespin.

''May I ?'' she asked Luke, pointing at it.

He handed her his new weapon. She took it and gasped.

Even to her, who didn't know a lot about those weapons, it seemed to be a masterpiece. The balance was perfect. She switched it on and admired the green blade. It was steady and strong. Controlled. And as she had on Alderaan when she had carried and used Eilyn Organa's green lightsaber, she could feel the calm and peace emanating from Luke's. Again, she could sense the light and the feeling of a surreal world.

She switched it off and handed it back to her friend. ''It's a masterpiece,'' she told him. ''I think Yoda will be proud. Obi-Wan would have been, too.''

''Thank you. How was the waiting ?''

''Calming. Let's go back to the Falcon, now.''

''No,'' he replied, his tone firm. ''Night is falling. Tatooine is dangerous at night, even more than during the day. If you get caught in a sandstorm, you won't make it. We are waiting tomorrow's morning.''

Leia felt there was no need to argue. Luke would not change his mind.

''Right,'' she answered, crossing her arms against her chest. ''What do we do now, then ?''

Luke suddenly grinned. ''Well, would you accept to spar with me, Leia ?''

''What ?'' she asked, stunned.

Luke retrieved the hilt hanging at his belt and handed it to her. ''You could use the training droid's blade.''

She smiled. ''Why not, after all. But I'm not sure I'm going to survive a sparring under this suffocating heat.''

He laughed and switched his lightsaber on, readying himself. Leia switched her own white blade, or what could possibly pass as an extremely basic one, and readied herself too. She breathed deeply and observed him intently.

Luke lunged at her first. Soon, green clashed against white as they both whirled in the sand.

Once she got used to the heat and how it was affecting her performance, she soon found herself enjoying the moment. She had always loved sparring, and Luke was good with a lightsaber in hand. It had been so long since she had last sparred with a friend for fun...

As both of them parried the other's blows, Leia analysed intently Luke's technique to find a weakness in it. He sparred with two hands, stayed mostly on defense mode, and seemed to react more on instinct than anything else. She even noticed him closing his eyes a few times. He moved very quickly, probably thanks to his reflexes in the Force, which guaranteed him to block each and every single one of her blows, but there were some gasps and openings in his defense she could exploit.

She speeded up the rate of her blows until the openings became more fequent, then opened her own barriers as a trick to lure him. As he lunged at her, she waited until the very last moment, then abruptly pivoted, blocking his blade in the process, leapt aside at tremendous speed, pivoted again, disengaging her blade from his, and pointed it at his throat before he could react.

She stayed like this for a few seconds, then switched the blade off and stepped back. Luke did the same.

As they both tried to catch their breaths, covered in sweat, Luke grinned. ''Well, thank you, it was good to spar with someone as skilled as you. It was really educationnal.''

''I didn't think I would enjoy this that much. You are very high-skilled, too,'' she answered, breathing heavily.

He chuckled. ''Perhaps, but you won, and I lost. See, another reason why blue wouldn't have suited me.''

She chuckled, too. They both dropped to the ground, exhausted. Sparring under a blazing sun was perhaps not the best idea they had ever had. None of them regretted it, though.

Night had nearly fallen by then. Silent, they both looked at the magnificent binary sunset falling on the desert. Leia closed her right hand on Luke's left.

Everything felt right. She was with Luke, and she knew with absolute certainty that thay would manage to rescue Han. He would soon be back with them.

She smiled.

* * *

 _Fiction #2.8_

 _Nylien_


	9. IX- Wounds of the past

**Disclaimer :** Don't own Star Wars

 **Notes :** Sorry for the long update. Hope you enjoy, and remember, feedback is very much appreciated!

* * *

 **IX- Wounds of the past**

''How is it we always manage to get separated from the rest of the group ?'' Han shouted as he turned around and stopped running for a few seconds to have a better aim.

Leia Organa, who was running as fast as she could and beginning to feel a sharp pain in her side, rolled her eyes and silently wondered the same thing.

''Shut up and keep running, Flyboy !'' she shouted back as she whirled around and shot down two Stormtroopers without stopping running.

''It must be our incomparable talent for getting into trouble !'' Luke cried out, deadpan, his green lightsaber whirling into the air as he deflected each bolt coming in their direction.

Chewie growled in agreement as he, too, stopped running briefly to shoot down a Stormtrooper with his bowcaster and resumed their flight.

''More of them right ahead !'' Han yelled over the noise. ''Can't go that way !''

Lei skidded to a halt and cursed, her head whiping around as she tried to find a way out and all the while shooting behind her.

Luke skidded to a halt beside her and deflected a couple of bolts. ''I can feel a whole garrison coming,'' he told her, out of breath.

''Just great,'' she retorted. Then, spotting a side street to their right, she shouted at Han and Chewie : ''Over there !''

The four of them rushed into it. Leia hoped they would soon find a hiding place, for her side stitch was getting worse, and she wouldn't mind a brief minute of respite.

After the battle and victory at Endor, it had soon become clear that even if the Empire were crumpling on itself, the final victory wasn't won yet for the Rebel Alliance. And so the High Command – Leia included – had decided to attack the stronghold and heart of the Empire : the Imperial Palace in Coruscant.

Han, as a General, was commanding an detachment, Chewie was always with Han no matter what during battles, Luke was using his Jedi skills best to prevent the most damages possible, and Leia was one of the links between the troops and High Command. Mon Mothma and Jan Dodoona were supervising the battle while Leia, Carlist Rieekan and Admiral Ackbar were amongst the troops.

But of course, Han, Chewie, Luke and Leia had – again – managed to get separated from the others and were now running on their own through the many streets of Coruscant, purchased by Stormtroopers.

She stopped dead in her tracks and breathed deeply, concentrating as hard as she could on her memories. She felt a blaster shot whizz mere inches above her head and focused even harder. Then, in a flash of lucidity, she remembered.

''This way !'' she yelled at the other three, rushing into an adjacent street.

''Where are we going ?'' Han asked as he shot blindly behind him.

''Right over there !'' she answered, pointing ahead of them.

A massive and imposing building was facing them.

[What's that ?] Chewie asked.

Leia poked Luke on the shoulder. ''Welcome to the Jedi Temple, brother dear !''

Luke's eyes widened and his mouth fell agape. He grinned. ''When you told me I would see it one day, I wasn't expecting that sort of circumstances !''

She smiled faintly. ''Me neither.''

Han's voice suddenly interrupted them. ''Shut up and keep running, both of two !''

They resumed their race, shooting behind them as they did – or, in Luke's case, deflecting bolts with his lightsaber, the green blade twirling into the air so quickly that all Leia could see was green light – and soon reached the steps of the Temple.

Luke and Han both rushed forwards to take care of the guards as Chewie and Leia tried to hold the troopers off as long as they could.

The four of them soon wrenched their way inside the Temple, crossed the Hall and hurried at random into the many corridors of the Temple. Once they were sure they had managed to lose the troopers, they stopped and tried to regain their breaths.

Leia leaned against the wall, exhausted, and breathed heavily, one hand clutching her side. She closed her eyes.

''Damn,'' Han cursed loudly. ''Why are those bloody comms never working when you need them to ?''

She opened her eyes again. ''It must be the Force shutting them down,'' she said, looking at Luke.

He nodded back.

''How d'you know that ?'' Han asked, frowning.

She rolled her eyes. ''Why do you think we couldn't comm you that day with Vader and the Sith Temple ?''

''Oh, right.''

They fell silent. Leia was feeling uneasy. The Force – or what she supposed was the Force – was tugging at her, not in the same way it had when Luke and her had crossed the sith Temple, but still in an unsettling way. She could feel a deep sadness in the thick air, some sort of broken peace and harmony. Deep down in her very core, she could feel the ruins of what had once been a stronghold of the Light. She could feel the desolation, the sorrow, the pain that had transpired in this place so long ago. Painful memories were coming back to her mind : when she had first witnessed a cold-blooded murder, the day her mother had died, the Death Star, Alderaan, survivors blaming her, Bespin, _Vader._..

She took a shuddering breath and glanced at Luke. His eyes were closed, but judging by the way they were wandering uneasily beneath his eyelids, he was feeling equally uneasy.

As if he had sensed her watching him, Luke opened his eyes again and looked intently at her. ''You can feel it too, can't you ?'' he asked, his voice a little strained.

She nodded.

''Feel what ?'' Han asked, as he and Chewie were completely unbothered by the veil of sorrow in the air.

''The Force,'' Luke and Leia answered in unison.

Before either Han or Chewie could respond, they heard yellings and footsteps. The Stormtroopers were closing on them.

''Sithspit !'' Han swore loudly. ''Let's get outta here !''

And they dashed again at random through the many corridors of the Temple. They soon arrived in a very long corridor with no other openings on either sides than at the very end of it.

 _Great_ , Leia thought. _If we don't get ourselves shot down, we'll be lucky._

The Stormtroopers rushed into the corridor and opened fire at once. Luke deflected the bolts as best he could, but there were too many of them. The sooner they would reach the door, the better.

Leia and Han were the first ones to reach it. They rushed through it, ran accross the room, and stopped dead in their tracks, Han swearing loudly again. It was a dead end.

''Damnit,'' Leia cursed, whirling around. But it was already too late, Chewie and Luke had penetrated the room and the troopers were too close. ''Luke ! Shut the door !'' she yelled at him. ''Dead end !''

Her brother made a swift movement with his left hand, and the door shut down on itself.

''Now what ?'' he asked.

Outside the room, they could hear the troopers trying to open the door. Leia knew that she and the others couldn't stay there indefinitely, but couldn't think of any way to get out. There were windows, but they were far too high to jump down. They were trapped.

''We could blast our way through,'' Han suggested.

[We'd get all of us killed that way,] Chewie growled.

''Well, if you have a better idea, tell us, you big furry oaf,'' Han grumbled back.

''I can't keep the three of you safe, in addition to myself,'' Luke interrupted. ''I could protect one person, two at the very least, but three, it's just suicide. If Leia were able to deflect bolts with a lightsaber, we could get out, but...''

''Wait now there, kid,'' Han retorted. ''There are two tiny problems about that. One, she isn't trained in the Force, and two, you only got one lightsaber.''

Luke rolled his eyes. ''We are in a Jedi Temple, Han. Where Jedis have been slaughtered many years ago. Their weapons are still there, untouched. I think the Emperor wanted to gloat about his victory and leave the ruins as they were to prove a point.''

''Right, sounds exactly like the sort of things a twisted mind would do. But it doesn't prove there is one in the room.''

''There are three scattered on the ground.''

''Ah.''

Then, Chewie interrupted them loudly : [The Princess !]

Luke and Han both turned around, then screamed : ''LEIA !''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia had first listened to the pair arguing, but had soon drifted off the conversation. The veil of sadness was tugging more and more at her, and she was struggling to keep it at bay. Suddenly, she regretted not having allowed Luke to teach her how to shield herself against the Force. She was getting number and number every second passing. Soon, she fell silently to her knees, hands reaching her closing throat as she opened her mouth to call the others, but no sound came out.

Luke was probably so concentrated on keeping his mind on the troopers outside and keeping the Force at bay thet he hadn't even sensed her yet. Or, the veil of sadness was simply shutting their connection down.

Leia bent over, lungs heaving in a pained attempt to breathe, tears rising in her closing eyes. Then her mind went blank.

 _She was in the same room, and the Force was screaming, shattering over and over again, overwhelming. Terrified younglings were there, in Jedis robes, and there was shooting outside. Then a young man dressed in black robes, with unsettlingly familiar blue ayes entered the room, lightsaber in hand._

 _One of the younglings stepped forward and asked him : ''Master Skywalker. There are too many of them. What do we do ?''_

 _The young man lowered his detemined face. A single tear rolled down his cheek.  
_

 _Then, he ignited his blue lightsaber._

 _The room became progressively blurred as Leia screamed and writhed as she understood what had happened and as the Force overwhelmed her once again. She was feeling emotions that weren't her own, but had once been very much the same : hatred, anger, despair, horror, disgust, and a deep feeling of guilt and betrayal... For one brief moment, she was him, Anakin Skywalker, or Darth Vader, she couldn't tell, on probably one of the worst moment of his life, and he was her, and he wasn't even evil yet, he was just destroyed, broken, dead even, and he had made a choice, and she knew what it was to be dead and broken, and she didn't want to believe what she was seeing and feeling... She didn't want to believe he had done that horrible a thing, she didn't want to believe he had once been human, and she didn't want to feel anything anymore..._

 _Her whole world soon became blinding pain as the Force overwhelmed her to the point of madness. She knew she was slowly dying..._

 _Suddenly, a blinding light exploded through the Force and envelopped her in its warmth, shielding her from the rest of the world. Slowly, it extricated her from the ethereal realm of the Force and brought her back to the present, back in the room with Han, Chewie and Luke, and the Stormtroopers trying to blast open the door._

Leia gasped for air and fell onto Luke's lap, shaking violently all over.

''Leia !'' Han cried out, immediately taking her into his arms. ''You okay ? What happened ?''

She didn't answer and pushed herself up onto her trembling feet. She couldn't take her mind off what she had just been through. And in this area, she needed Luke more than she needed Han. She looked intently at her twin, who was now watching back at her, worry clearly written on his face.

''You brought me back, didn't you ?'' she asked him.

He nodded. In that moment, he seemed so much older...

''You were falling too far, I thought I had lost you,'' he explained. Then : ''You saw him.''

It wasn't a question. ''Yes,'' she answered shakily, with a bit of defiance in her voice.

Han interrupted them : ''What are you all talking about ?''

Luke ignored him, and kept his eyes on his sister. ''And what did you feel ?''

She hesitated a long moment. Then, her big and haunted brown eyes fell on his sky blue and searching ones. She took a deep breath. ''He made a choice.''

Luke got up and took her right hand in his left.

''Yes, he did,'' he said calmly. ''I, too, made a choice, Leia. When I was facing the Emperor, I made a choice. And it was mine to make, just as much as it was his to make. Just as much as it is now yours to make. Nothing – and no one – can influence you upon it if you don't allow it. You hear me, Leia ? Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.''

Leia bit her lip hard. So many things depended on that choice, so many people were influencing her over it... And she didn't _want_ to make that choice. She whished she didn't have anything to do with the Force... Or was it her fear of Vader ? The Force had always been a part of her. Janson had known from the beginning ; he kept saying she was a force-sensitive. Well, he had been right all along.

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Her whole life seemed to pass in front of her eyes. Her childhood on Alderaan, her parents, Janson and Winter, the Rebellion and the Empire, Han, Chewie, her twin brother Luke...

She opened her eyes again. She knew what she would choose. She would need time, but she already knew, deep down inside her heart. She had never acknowledged it, but had probably known her whole life.

She picked up one of the lightsabers on the floor and ignited it. The blue blade hummed slightly as calmed determination flooded through her. And as she looked intently at the blue light, she knew she had been right.

''Let's get out of here,'' she said calmly.

Han seemed to shake himself out of his shocked state.

''What the hell are you doing, Leia ?!''

She glanced over at Luke. ''I'm making a choice.''

''But you don't know how to deflect bolts,'' Luke protested, frowning.

''I do. I did on my first mission for the Alliance. I was fifteen.'' Then, she added quietly : ''It was the first time I killed.''

She could still remember that day as if it had only been the previous day. She had killed so many times since, in so many ways, for so many reasons. How much she had changed over the years...

Both Luke and Han opened their mouths to protest, but Leia cut them out before they could speak. ''You won't change my mind.''

''You better know what you are doing, Sweetheart,'' Han breathed as he prepared his blaster.

Luke ignited his own lightsaber. ''Ready ?'' he asked the three others.

They nodded. He slowly opened the door with the Force. Before the Stormtroopers could react, Luke and Leia lunged at them, green and blue soon cutting through the air and through white armor, and sending blaster bolts abck at the shooters, as Han and Chewie immediately opened fire.

Guided by the Force, they soon managed to fight their way through, to reach the opening of the Temple and to join back the rebel forces a few places away.

When Carlist Rieekan saw the twins running back towards the Rebels, their green and blue blades twirling around into the air, he felt transported back into the old times, when the Force wasn't yet banished. When the Jedis were still there.

And somehow, he knew with absolute certainty that the Empire was definitely reaching an end.

* * *

 _Fiction #2.9_

 _Nylien_


	10. X- Legacy

**Disclaimer :** Don't own Star Wars **  
**

 **Notes :** Finished at last ! This chapter may be considered AU, it depends on which cannon you prefer to refer. A last huge thank you to everyone who read me, and a special thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed or favorited. Remember, feedback is appreciated ! I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

 **X- Legacy**

The Millenium Falcon, slightly illuminated by the dawning light of Dantooine,slowly landed on top of a grass-covered hill. The ramp lowered ; Chewie walked down the ship first, then was quickly followed by Han, his right hand on his blaster, and Luke, still wearing his black Jedi robes, his lightsaber hanging at his side. Finally, Leia descended the ship too and looked around her. She was wearing her old uniform of General Leader of the Alliance, even though it had nearly been two years since she had last put it on.

Han was the first one to break the silence. ''Well, here we are, Sweetheart. Dantooine.''

She nodded. Han went on. ''I still think at least one of us should go with you.''

Leia rolled her eyes. ''We've already been over this, Han,'' she sighed. ''I must do this alone.''

''Yeah, well I reckon it's a stupid thing to do. There could be danger.''

Luke tried to intervene. ''I don't think there will be any sort of danger, Han. I can't sense nor feel anything.''

''That's a real comfort, kid, thanks,'' Han grumbled.

Leia opened her mouth to retort firmly, but was cut short by Chewie : [If she must do this alone, then let her go, Cub.]

His tone was so firm and final that Han opened his mouth, then closed it again. After a moment, he shrugged.

''Fine. You go then, we'll wait here. And don't do anything stupid.''

Leia grinned wickedly. ''I never do that,'' she said innocently, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

''Sure you don't, Princess,'' Han retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Leia's grin widened. ''See you, then.''

As she begun to walk down the hill, Luke called her softly. ''Leia ?''

She turned around and looked back at her brother.

''May the Force be with you,'' he told her solemnly.

She nodded, then turned back and resumed her walking down the hill and soon through the forest below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of walking, Leia neared the bottom of the cliff she was looking for. She looked up at the hard rock, then back at the forest from which she came. Her gaze then landed on the clear water of the lake on her left.

Dantooine was peaceful. Its nature was wilder than Alderaan's ; whereas on Alderaan, you could usually hear little but the sound of the sea and the wind, here on Dantooine, you could hear the nature bustling. Life and warmth were everywhere.

 _'It's a different kind of peace,'_ Leia thought as she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds, relishing in them.

She felt strangely connected to this planet. She had long felt connected to it, deep down in her heart and soul, but she hadn't expected to feel any sort of physical contact as well.

She opened her eyes again and moved on. Slowly, carefully, she climbed up the cliff, enjoying the feeling of the wind on her face as she progressively reached the top of the rocks. She heaved herself on top of it, then got up and looked around her.

Dantooine was beautiful. It was a world of lakes and forests, of plains and hills, with a few sparse rocky and very small mountains, such as the one she was now standing on.

Very far in the East, she could see the outlines of the Imperial base in which she had stolen data on her very first mission for the Alliance.

Her throat closed tightly. It seemed like a hundred lifetimes ago, when Alderaan was still whole and alive. When her father was still alive. When her two best friends Janson and Winter, who had been a part of her for so long, were still there with her. When Bail and Breha were the only two parents she had ever had and loved, and she didn't care at all about who her biological parents might have been...

She took a deep breath and progressively managed to slow down the flow of memories threatening to overwhelm her, and searched for the soothing feeling of the Force at peace, just as Luke had taught her over a year ago.

 _'Now has come the time,'_ she thought.

She sat cross-legged on the rocky ground and unclasped the pouch she had tied at her utility belt in the morning. She rummaged trough it and laid down the parts she and Luke had retrieved on Tatooine in order to build her own lightsaber.

Luke had taught her how to build one some time ago, when she had asked out of curiosity, a short while before they went and rescued Han on Tatooine. After Endor, he had offered to train her in the Force. She had refused.

He had insisted, many times, and each time she had refused. Told him she didn't want to have anything to do with the Force. That she didn't even want to feel it anymore. That it was his choice, and that it was not hers.

Truth was, she had been wounded, deeply wounded, and she needed time to heal. She was so scared, and so angry, and there had been so much hate in her then...

That day in the Jedi Temple, she had found a balance that had been a sheer relief for some time. Unfortunetaly, it hadn't lasted long, and all her doubts had slammed back against her.

Then Luke's researches had paid off, and she had learned about Padme Naberrie Amidala, her biological _mother_ , and the both of them had set off for Naboo and met the Naberrie family.

She smiled faintly as she remembered the visit. It had helped her so much, and Naboo could be such a soothing place...

And of course, through all of her wanderings, Han had been her constant anchor. She couldn't thank him enough.

Now, she still wasn't at peace, but she had accepted her history, and it made her feel better. She suspected that she would never be at peace ; there were scars that never healed completely.

And so, she had made her choice. Definitively made her choice this time. She was a Force-sensitive, and she would become a Force-user. No Jedi nor Sith. She was a politician, a soldier, even a pilot, and mainly a leader, and she would not become a Jedi. Thanks to Luke's teachings , she now was a Force-user, and she would stay a Force-user. She had been adamant to make Luke understand why.

And after a year and a half of Luke's teachings, she now was very high-skilled in the Force on a more physical level. Luke had joked once that she made him think of the anciant Guardians. When he had explained who they were, she had smiled. She liked the comparison. She too wanted to fight and protect. She wanted to be a _shield._

But for this, for her training to be complete, she needed to build her own lightsaber.

Leia thought back of when Luke and she had visited Obi-Wan Kenobi's old house for the second time.

 _''Here is the chest,'' Luke told her, handing her the heavy wooden chest. ''There were enough spare parts to build three or four lightsabers last time. You'll find what you need.''_

 _She rummaged through the chest and chose the parts carefully. When she made no movement to take any of the crystals, however, Luke frowned._

 _''And the crystals ?'' he asked._

 _She turned to look at him. ''Remember what you told me about it being an important part of one's life ?''_

 _He nodded. She bit her lip. ''I want, no, I need... I need alderaanien crystals, Luke,'' she said softly, looking away._

 _He looked intently at her. ''Where are you going to find them ?''_

 _Her gaze was burning. ''I will seek throughout the galaxy, wherever there is a possibility that I might find one.''_

Leia retrieved three blue and very powerful alderaanien crystals from the pouch on her lap. It had taken many months of struggle, but she had finally found them : one on Coruscant, one on Naboo, and one on Corellia.

She was glad she had persevered. It was as if she could feel Alderaan's heart pulsing through them, as if it was somehow still alive. And to her, it meant _everything._

Luke had questionned why she had chosen blue. As she looked up into the now darkening sky of Dantooine, she found that the answer was surprisingly easy.

The first time she had seen a red lightsaber, she had felt anger, burning and hatred. And she was so tired of her anger, of her hatred. Whereas she had once been fueled by it, now it was merely weakening her on a daily basis. She didn't think she could live like this again. Sometimes, she just wanted to let it go.

But then, green or blue ? She didn't want to reflect on the mysteries of the Force, this was her brother's calling, not hers. The green blade she had held on Alderaan felt too calm, too frozen, too _foreign._ She wanted to fight, to protect, to shield people from hurt.

Twice she had held a blue blade. Twice she had fought with it. Both time it had felt right. Far more right than when she had held any other blade. As if it was a mere extension of her arm.

And deep down, she had always known that blue was to be her lightsaber's color.

''Why Dantooine ?'' Luke had asked, curious.

''This is where all began,'' she had answered softly.

It was on Dantooine that she had first used a lightsaber to fight, to protect her friends, and to kill, too. It was Dantooine that, for a very brief moment, she had been ready to let be destroyed instead of Alderaan. She had so badly wanted to make amends since...

She had also hesitated with Naboo, but it was still too painful for her, and besides, Naboo didn't just concern her, but Luke as well, and this was something she needed to do completely alone.

Leia struggled out of her memories and slowly returned to the present. She looked one last time up at the now starry sky of Dantooine, right where Alderaan ought to have been, then closed her eyes and immersed herself in the Force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia Organa looked at the lightsaber she was holding in her left hand, the one which was now fully _hers_ , feeling strangely at peace. The weapon had turned out exactly how she had wanted it to be, and it felt so _right_ , as if it was nothing but a rightful part of her.

She ignited it. The blue, powerful blade hummed quietly. The weapon felt so much alive. So much like Alderaan and herself.

She switched it off and clasped it at her belt, letting it hang at her right side. Then she neared the edge of the cliff, looked down, and jumped. She landed lightly on the ground below, then got up and walked back towards the Falcon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through the Force, Anakin Skywalker silently watched his daughter finally accepting the last part of her legacy. He did not appear to her ; he had wronged her too much, and he would not inflict this burden on her in a time like this.

He just watched her sadly from afar, prouder than he had ever been in his life, and thinking that Padme, Bail and Breha would have been proud of their daughter too.

END.

* * *

 _Fiction # 2.10_

 _Nylien_


End file.
